Bella's Other Life
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: What about if Alice saw the future of Edward and Bella and got jealous of it? What is she tried to stop the future from happening, and succeeded. What would happen if Edward never came to Forks when Bella did? If James had never died?
1. Preview Bella's Other Life

What about if Alice saw the future of Edward and Bella and got jealous of it? What is she tried to stop the future from happening, and succeeded. What would happen if Edward never came to Forks when Bella did? If James had never died and Victoria did not plane to kill Bella? If Bella became friends with the Nomad Coven? Victoria and Bella becoming more like sisters then mortal enemy's? Changing her future forever.

Bella's POV on past:

I never really believed in all that paranormal stuff. You know the type of stuff I'm talking about, ghosts, vampires, werewolves. That creatures of the night were real and not just a story people told when their minds were playing tricks on them or when they wanted to scare someone.

All that stuff until I met Victoria. She was a new girl at the new school I was going to so we clicked together. Victoria herself was different. Her hair was a brilliant orange that came just bellow her shoulders a few inches. Her eyes were so fierce and red that it looked she was stressed or really hungover, either way they were very bright. Her cat like posture was so elegant but also so. . . ready to pounce. She was wild in every way and knew it too. I adored her and wanted to be changed like her. She was always waiting at my door in whatever class I didn't have with her when class ended. Victoria was a sister to me in a since. She made she I never got into a fight and made sure that no one ever started a rumor about me. Letting Mike know also when I started going to the school that I didn't need to me stalked by him every day of my life, which I felt bad but safe after she said that. Also yelling at Jessica about _being a bitch to me _as she said. I always sit next to Victoria at lunch even though she does not eat she makes sure I have enough to fill me and Angela. Angela was one of the only other friends I truly made at this high school. Victoria only left my side at night when she went hunting, thats the only time she refused to see me at because she never wants to kill me or hurt me. Being the sister to me I had never had.

There was also her mate James. He stayed away from me mostly because it was his. . . hobby you could almost say to hunt humans when their favorites of vampires – humans like me, vampires like Victoria. But he did not hunt me because I was Victoria's friend. Her sister in a way. She loved and cared for me in a strange way. James and her were lovers since before either of them were vampires, many years ago. James had been changed into a vampire and left Victoria for a few months before coming back and changing her. Victoria was so happy and so in love with James today as she was when the first day they met each other. She said thought they hunt humans, that I was different that no matter how much James wanted to kill me, she would never let it happen. James did not go to our high school. He didn't want to be near so many humans nor did he look like a teenager like Victoria or I. He was out plotting and preparing to the hunt they had the night coming to Laurent.

Laurent he was very beautiful in a strange way. He has pale olive-toned skin that was so perfect to all to see on its own. Glossy hair, which is always finds me starring at or touching it when hes drifting off into his own world, which usually snaps him back into life very fast and I find myself being starred at by a very annoyed vampire. Laurent knew what to say to make my day a little happier when need be and can always help me with my history homework knowing he was alive in a since when it all happened. Laurent made sure James hunted out of Forks so that none of my friends or family would die. He worried to much about me, like if I will live through the transformation or not and if I do will I go out into the sunlight in front of humans? Showing myself for all to know? I would never do that because I know it would mean death from me and likely for my family of vampires also.

These vampires were deadly hunters who kill weak humans like me all the time. Yet their becoming more and more like family to me each day and I think that I could really stay with this coven till I was eighteen when they will finally change me into the vampire I will be. Victoria is always telling me how its not really that amazing to be a vampire and I could wait a few more years so she didn't need to see her sister end her life so early like she. Victoria was only eighteen when James changed her into the vampire she is now, all because another young vampire liked her.

Victoria had told me that she and James had been lovers when she was in high school. That although James was in college, they were in love. That they were even engaged to be married when Victoria turned eighteen. James was going to sweet her off her feet and take her around the world if she would like. But about three or two months before she turned eighteen James mysteriously left town without telling a soul where he went, they found his body a week later. Looking like a bear or a wild animal killed him. Victoria soon found love in a best friend named Kyle. What she didn't know then was Kyle was a vampire also. James came back to Victoria on her birthday exactly and went in for the hunt when he found her living with Kyle, worst the that he found them right in the process of making love to each other. He killed Kyle in Victoria's sleep, taken his place in the bed and when she awoke- he bit her and changed her into a vampire like himself.

Bella's POV now:

" Toria where are you taken me??" I struggled as Victoria nearly yanking my arm out of its socket.

" Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't you ever keep track of your days anymore?" Toria says nearly in a laugh to me picking me up and letting my latch onto her back. Whenever she let me jump onto her back like this I knew what was coming. I knew that Victoria was going to be running somewhere.

" Well after meeting you guys no." I say trying to remember the date and it all hit me like a wall of bricks. My birthday was today, I was now eighteen. Victoria was going to take me to her cabin where she or any other of her coven would change me. My heart nearly stopped in it's tracks and I think Victoria felt because she laughed a little.

" It's the day little sis. After today it will all be over with." She says not even looking back to talk to me.

We were now going full speed running. Things were going by me so fast that I covered my face with Victoria's fiery hair and closing my eyes shut tightly. Victoria had the fastest running speed of any of the vampires I had seen. Which was only a few of the Nomads friends, but she could go as speeds that no human could see, nor could they hear her feet through the brush. It was like Victoria had never been there kind of thing. Victoria had such speed that if the door in my house was unlocked she would just run through the door and into my room thought Charlie or I seeing her. After today I would be able to run with her, hunt with her, and be as beautiful as her. Forever.

" I'm ready." I whisper lightly at that split second she came to a sudden stop and let me off her back.

We were at the cabin. It was in the middle of the woods. It was a huge cabin though. It had a bedroom for all three of the vampires which they don't use. _Only for Victoria Fun time and Bella soon to be fun time_. Victoria always says. They even had a bedroom for myself when Charlie worked the night shifts or when I just wanted to stay over the night. When Charlie worked night shifts Victoria did not want me to be alone- thinking that another coven would try to kill me because I was a vampire's friend. Victoria had a closet or more of clothing she thought that I would look good in, which most of them I did. They had an attic which James used for his study on humans and a full kitchen they used for show, a living room with a huge flat screen.

Victoria took me by the hand and walked me into the house where James and Laurent were both waiting at the kitchen table. I found that funny for some reason because today I was going to be their dinner and they were at the table waiting. Something in that made me chuckle a little giving away our entrance.

" Happy birthday Bella!" Jame and Laurent nearly scream at the same time.

" Thanks you guys!" I say my heart starting to pound out of my chest.

" Shes getting nervous James." Laurent said.  
" Very." The strange man replied.

" Shut up you two!" Victoria said in a light tone. " My little sisters scarred of what were going to do to her!" She said slowly walking behind me while James and Laurent went on both sides of me.

" Don't worry _sis._ Becoming a vampire is a life changing thing" James joked.

" You'll be fine trust me." Victoria whispered into my ear before expectingly biting deeply into my neck. All I could do is let out a screech of pain as blood dripped from my neck and two excited vampires also sank their dangerous fangs into my wrists.


	2. Bravery In Death

Victoria's POV:

Bella was so brave through the transformation. She was such a fighter so spoke a little every now and then saying little things like fire and pain. I held her hand tighter and tighter each time she said this, knowing the venom would heal all broken bones. Bella just couldn't die, she was going to have to make it through this.

Isabella was my first true friend since I was changed. Before that I was a senior in the late 90's living in Portland Maine, trying to make it through the years like everyone else. I really only had a couple friends, only two were true friends though.

Taylor was one of them, she was one of those types of girl that- was uncomfortable with herself. She didn't like the way she looked- ever. Taylor always wore her hair up to keep it out of her face and always wearing a jacket. She was so funny though when you really got to know her fully. She was full of humor and so. . . evil like I. Taylor and I were always making jokes on how we were going to kill people who made fun of us and how we were most likely both going to die from a stupid accident. Taylor and I were so sadistic at times that we really both though we were both going to end up being jail buddies together.

The other was Mikayla. I had known Mikayla since I was about three. She was a best friend of mine and like a sister to me. She would always stay in my heart for her tiny spunky attitude in life. Mikayla was barely five feet and barely a hundred pounds. Mikayla was one of the reasons why I was so evil and thought the way I did about the world. I learned from her how to think, dress, and look. She was the type of girl you didn't want to cross or piss off because she knew the type of people who kill for fun. She was the one who introduced me to James.

James. James my love, the one and only to me. James was such a cute guy in a weird way. James was always friendly but would also hurt you in many different ways if you truly pissed him off. Deep, deep down he was just a huge cuddly bear. James and I hit it off from the first day we meet. James was in the corner of our favorite coffee shop when Mikayla called him over.

James hair was long and blond. He was the type of guy I loved back then. So I asked him out. Little did I know that to him love was a game. But my game was different, it was more like the game of life then a game of battleship he told me. That his life was a game now with me, that it was always fun when I was around rather then the old shit of battling he used to do. James and I hit it off.

It reminds me of the day he asked me to marry him. It was our five month anniversary and he was taken me out to the fanciest restraint in Portland. It was almost like a half ship half regular restraint . He told me to dress up a little. So Taylor, Mikayla and I spent half the day getting ready for it.

I had my fiery hair let down around my shoulders and was dressed in a strapless black and white dress. It was black with white polka dots. My make-up was so light for me that I felt like a totally different person. James saw that I felt different and noticed every little thing about me, the good and the bad parts about myself.

James took me out and right before he got down onto one need he told me these exact words.

" Baby, I love you. I need you to be in my life, I can't go a day without seeing your beautiful little face. So will you please. . ." Thats when he got down onto one knee and stares me straight in the eyes and asks " will you marry me baby?" I couldn't help but to blush, knowing that everyone around was starring and looking for my answer.

" Yes!" I nearly screamed, as James jumped up and hugged me into the air. Jame and I had started that night on how we were going to plan our lives from there on out- by having children. It was one of the only other things I wanted in life, a nice husband and a few kids. Mostly because Mikayla was already married to her husband – Brandon and had their baby a few days before that.

It was a baby boy, they named him Austin. Austin had a little blond puff of hair on his head. It was so cute to curl and play with. Austin had Mikayla's beautiful green eyes to the point. It made me want to have a child so soon. But it also worried me about being a mother. That I wouldn't be good at it, or that I would hurt them in some way.

But with James and I we knew it wouldn't work out. I had my period a week before that day and that there would be no chance of having a child now. James was in college for a sports major and I was getting ready to graduate and go into the same college as James, becoming roomies with each other. James and my parents didn't see eye to eye on most thing, like me marring him in general.

Heartbreak struck me less the a year later when James died. James had left after a night of just fooling around with each other and I had fallen asleep. He didn't say anything to me about leaving or anything as I told the missing persons people. James and I were planning a future together he wouldn't just leave like that. A week later they found him dead. Killed by what I thought then to be a bear. They wanted me to identify the body as James. It hurt so much to see his body, so mangled and bloody. James body seemed to witched when I was looking at him, as I touched his body and kissed his forehead. His body was so cold, so. . . dead.

Thats when I stopped thinking about the before life as my hand started making snapping sounds. It was Bella. She was gaining strength, her heart was starting to slow. She was gaining strength and power. Bella's skin was turning to ash and pail. Bella was starting to say full statements. Bella's body was becoming like a vampire, the sweet smell of another vampire. James was smiling in the other room. It was the third day, Laurent was going to be taken over on Bella watching. James was in need of some lovings from me. I tried to break away from Bella, but she just grabbed onto me harder. James came into the room and looked down at her.

" Its complete." She whispered so lightly a human would not hear. " Right?"

" The pain all gone into your throat?" I grabbed onto James wrist and slipped into his hand.

" Yes" She didn't even open her eyes and already I knew they were as red as mine.

She was a vampire now.


	3. New Life

Victoria's POV:

Bella had become a strong vampire. As the years passed by we moved from place to place wondering around killing humans as we please. We started Bella out by killing her family- all of them all at once. Not because it was the heartless thing to do. But because they could not see Bella again, if they did years from now seeing the way she looked as a teenager they would slowly figure out our little secret.

James and I watched as my sister grew into her new shell of a body. She fit into it and loved it. She grew also into a new power. It was one that I had never come across before in my life. The power to have any one vampires power she came across. With the touch of her hand to your body she would have your power also. She could use it whenever she pleased after the one touch.

While the years passed Laurent went his different way. He left with the new love of his life. Leaving to meet up with a different coven. Promising he would come back to see how we were and how Bella was. Leaving our coven wasn't the best idea for him, but we let him go as if it were nothing to use.

The three of us went all around these lovely states looking to new pray to hunt upon and new vampires to meet and greet. We had met a lot of different vampires by the time we had gone back to forks, but when we did we were greeted with a surprise that still shocks me to this day.

Vampires had taken over the land that used to be ours. With them came werewolves that hated all vampires in the land.

Bella's POV:

Becoming a vampire was one of the most painful things I will ever have to do in my life. But killing my family was even harder. Though with the transformation I did not remember much about them I knew they were my family. That it was bad to kill family. But I did it, because my new family wanted me to.

We started with Charlie because he lived in forks. He was easy to take on, I made it quick and fast to get it over with because he was one of my family members, though he shot me I knew that he loved me with all his life. Thats why I had to end it, to protect myself and my family. After we went to California where my mother and step-father had newly moved to. They were easy victims also. Though I took a little more joy in killing them, reasons unknown to me and are still a mystery to me on how much fun it was killing people you know to people you have never seen in your life. I took out my mother first with the breaking of the neck, then my step-father.

Moving from place to place after that just seemed like busy work. I knew that I could stand in the same place for days on end without becoming tired or sore from standing in the same place. Every now and then I would send post cards to my friend from forks named Jacob. He was one of the only people I still kind of kept in touch with.

We went to a lot of different places, the first time I met a real vampire other then the ones in my coven was a scary matter to me. I didn't know if she would like me or not but from the face of my friends I knew that she should not be scarred of. Her name was Kayla and she was a long time friend of Victoria and James. Her power was to control time and she could go from the current time to the time of the dinosaurs if she pleased. That night after meeting her I learned that I also had that power. I also could sense if there was danger around and to escape – like Victoria. Also tracking people down was something of easy to me – like James.

I had Victoria's power on my side the day that we moved back into Forks. I didn't say anything though because I thought it was just something about being in the places that I had killed my first human, or where I myself died. I didn't know until we reached the home I died in that Vampires were in the small city I used to call home.

Or that I would be charging at full speed my fate, my furture.


	4. Old Town, New People

Victoria's POV:

We were running full speed into Forks. Racing each other to pass the time, coming all the way up from the bottom of Mexico. I was in the lead, all I knew was that I had passed Bella in Texas then James in California. Taken the lead was all I had cared about till we got into Forks.

I was looking back to see how far away my friends were from me when I landed right into the chest of a stone cold man. We hit each other with a thunderous rawr. I nearly fell to the ground be caught myself before I could. I starred at the man as he did to myself.

We both stayed like that for a few seconds, in the same crouching position starring each other up and down. He was a little taller then James was, with hair down to his shoulders. He had yellow eyes, unlike mine. He slowly stood back upright, I did the same. He gave me a faint smile before stepping a foot closer to myself.

" _James!_" I screamed at the top of my lung, Before I knew it my mate and Bella were on each side of me.

" Don't worry. I wasn't going to attack." The yellow eyed one said.

" _Who are you_." James growled. " _What are you doing in our city?_" The yellow eyed look at him shocked.

" I'm Jasper Cullen, me and my family have a house near here that we have come as we pleased for for almost one hundred years now." He said.

" _Where are the others?_" Shy Bella growled out.

" Well me and my mate are hunting as we speak. _The others_ are at my house."

" Hunting? I didn't know humans went this far into the woods." I said almost in a friendly tone.

" No no, we don't hunt humans _we _don't believe in that. We hunt animals." He said.

" _Oh_." Was all I could say.

As I was saying those last words a little vampire came next to Jasper. She was much shorter then I or Bella. With spiked black hair and the goth look to go with it I didn't know at first what to think of her. She was so different from the one she was standing next to. All but their eyes those were very the same.

She was interesting just by looking at her. Very elegant but very bouncy all wrapped into one little girl. She smiled at all three of us those she did not know us, I thought that I could get along very well with this one. She wrapped her arms around the other vampire tightly, making me know that she was the mate of Jasper. While all this was going I had not noticed that James had wrapped himself around me.

" Hello there, I'm Alice!" She said crossing the invisible line that was made between us. She hugged Bella and then myself before giving her hand out for James to shake. He took it though he did not want to. " and you all are?" She said retreating to Jasper.

" I'm James, this is my mate Victoria and that is Bella."

Bella and I smiled at the vampires that we had just met like we were all good time friends. Though I knew that this wouldn't turn out good for any of us.

I was right.

Bella's POV:

They seemed nice, I really liked Alice though. She seemed like the kind of person that even if you were a human you would get alone with her. They both took us back to their house to meet the rest of the family.

We meet two of their other _siblings_ which just like Toria and I told the humans that we went to school with. Their names with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was very big and very strong, friendly but perverted. It was just like my human high school all over again. He was like a immature teenage boy. Rosalie was very beautiful. I felt like I myself shouldn't be near her because of her beauty. She didn't say _much_.

We met what they pretty much called their parents. Carlisle and Esme. They were both so nice and so open to sharing their house with us. Carlisle was very opened to us, didn't mind like most of the others that we hunted humans, just asked that we don't do it in Forks. Esme was very nice, she was open to us staying in her house for as long as we pleased. We took her up on that offer.

They told us that we were missing one member up the coven, that he would be at the house in a little while. James went and chilled with Jasper, Victoria went with Rosalie and I was dragged into Alice's room. She starred as me for a few minutes before digging through something in her closet.

She came out with a sketch pad in her hand. I thought she was going to try and draw me, I got very confused about this. She was going through all the pictures she had drawn before getting to a picture in the middle of the book. Showing it to my I gasped in shock.

" This was you Isabella Swan." Alice said lightly.

It was a picture of me when I was human. I was shocked. It had been so many years since I had even thought about my human life, before I had remembered what I looked like.

" How did you-"

" I see the future. I saw you many years ago when you were still a human. I guessed you wouldn't be a human for very long so I drew you out, so if I ever got to see you I would remember you from this picture."

" What was happening in this vision?" I asked

" Oh nothing you need to know about Bella. Trust me." She sighed out. That moment a car pulled up to the house.  
" Oh good Edwards home. Common you have to meet him!" She took my hand and lead me down stairs.

Victoria's POV:

Bella coming down those stairs

and meeting up with him

was the worst and yet best thing

that could have happened.

To our coven.


	5. Dangerous Friends

Victoria's POV:

Edward Cullen came into the house thinking he knew everything about us, just because he could read our minds. My mind we telling me that we should get out of here as fast as we possibly could. That it was the wrong time to be here and it was dangerous to stay. My power never lied to be about danger and I felt that we were into some extreme danger when Edward came into the house that night.

Edward was extremely graceful in his entrance but when he saw me and James the just starred at us for a few seconds. Reading us to what we found out later. He made the first move at me and I moved to him also. He gave me a smile as we came near each other. He was for a interesting vampire. He seemed to be friendly to everyone he met, and an old vampire. Someone who knew what they were doing more then Alice and even a little more then Jasper did. He put his hand out for me to take. I did cautiously.

" I'm Edward, pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile.

" You also Edward, I am Victoria. That over there is James and my sister Bella is upstairs with _your_ sister Alice. She will be down in a few minutes."

" Very well then." Edward said.

At that moment Alice came down the stairs dragging Bella behind her on the stairs. Bella looked shocked and confused all at the same time. I was worried about what she had down to my sister or if she had hurt her in _any_ way.

Alice moved out of the way so that Edward and Bella could have their meet and greet little moment. But for that split moment they just looked at each other, in silence. They both just stood their breathless looking at each other.

Out of no where after about a minute they kissed each other. They didn't say a word to each other, they didn't need to. I knew from that moment they had mated on one another, it was the same thing that me and James had done. It took my breath away that she had matted on _him_ of all the people in the world to mate on she had to do it on Edward?

They pulled away from each other to find eight vampires starring at them all with shocked faces, all but Alice who was smiling at them and giggling a little also. She seemed to have known that this would happen for awhile now. She seemed to have something lift off her shoulders because she seemed to be _much_ bouncier then she had been before and also very much happier also. Could she have known that they had matted?

Bella's POV:

Looking behind the man that had just changed my life, I saw all of them. Starring shocked at me and Edward, it was awkward to think that I didn't even introduce myself to him. I just felt this huge connection to him, the most amazing feeling I have ever had in my life happen to me at that moment and I felt like I was being drawn to him like a magnet would to another.

" Hi there." I say almost whispering, breathless from the kiss.

" Hello there." He said also a little breathless.

" I'm Bella."

" I'm Edward."

" Pleasure to meet you Edward."

" You too Bella." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him and again kissed me on the lips. Letting the fireworks come over me again. All these amazing feeling washed over me when I kissed him, it was like everything in the world that had went wrong before this was all right now. That I was going to stay in this place for the rest of my life. I was hoping that I could stay like this. But Edward broke away from me in some matter of time.

Edward pulled onto my hand and took me up the stairs and into a room. He looked around the very open windows into the woods that had been around us all along, you could see everything for miles around. It was break taken.

Looking at Edward was also a breath taken sight. He was one of the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen on this earth. He was rare to find and different. I could see this from touching him everything from his past, everything. I got this power from Aro, a member of the leaders of all vampires. The Volturi. Edward had the power to read minds, he could do it without even touching you. But he only could read your mind of what your thinking about right at the moment. I went next to time and slid my hand into his.

Edwards mind was almost as beautiful as his body was. He was thinking about how he had never crossed me before, and what had happened downstairs. How we had both had the same experience. He was thinking about how beautiful I was, that he was going to spend the rest of his life with me, even if his life ended tomorrow he was going to make it the best thing that had ever happened to me. He was thinking about ways to impress me, thinking that I hadn't been thinking the same things about him. I learned this because of his power.

I smiled at him lightly and knew from then on out where I was meant to me. Who my family was and who I was meant to be with.

I knowing now what I didn't know then.

I had just made the best decision of my life.

To be with him forever.

Victoria's POV:

Me and James had it all planned out. We were going to get out of Forks with my sister, if the Cullen's liked it or not. We needed her, I needed my sister with me. We knew we were unwelcome here and that maybe they wouldn't like Bella because she drinks human blood. Maybe they were going to hurt her because she _will_ try to change Edward into drinking blood also. I didn't know anything for sure but I knew that she was going to be all bad if we stayed in Forks with the Cullens.


	6. Worry

James POV:

Victoria was not happy about Bella mating on the yellow eyed vampire. Which made it so that I could not be very happy either, mostly because she want nagging me about getting out of Forks. Leaving again and coming back when they had left. I knew it would never work because if she ever left me, I would follow her in a heartbeat. I knew that Edward would do the same for Bella. Every vampire with common sense knows that a vampire who had matted will follow the other person around the world and back just to be with them!

Victoria thought that they were going to try and take Bella away from our coven. To take her into theirs and leave us behind forever. She was like a statue sitting there, never to move again if it was needed. She was so hung up over all of this that until Bella got home that night she did nothing but stare at the door of our new house. She didn't seem to think much about how black her eyes were getting either, how much she needed to feed off of a human. I was starting to get very worried about her.

When Bella walked through the door a huge wave easement washed over her. She seemed to crack from the statue that she had been and fully be herself again. She and Bella went into another room to change into their hunting gear because they were wearing the same clothes that they have been wearing since we got back into Forks.

There's just something about not changing that makes girls go crazy. I'm not sure at this moment what it is about it but they just don't seem to grasp the fact that their vampires, they do not need to change into different clothes every day of their lives. It seemed a little off to me, just changing in and out of clothes. I stuck to my jeans and a jacket that I stole of off one of my victims from many years ago. But these girls. . . they have clothes for everything that you could possibly think of! One for hunting, going out onto the town, going to see other vampires, this and that and their all so different and so colorful. They always need to know if that outfit makes their butt look big. It's almost like being a human again.

Going hunting washed everything that Victoria had worried about all out. She just needed to hunt is all I think that was about. Being in a new place was always hard for her, she liked to stay in one place for a long period of time. We all got to hunt down some little teenagers that were up sneaking out way past their curfew. It was a bunch of girls talking about many different things. I wanted to just chock them from the moment their voices came into my ear drums. Mostly they were talking about the Jonas Brothers and some country singers thats also a pop singers with her own TV show. It all made me want to kill them slowly and make sure they would never speak again. I got to take down the oldest of the girls. Two of them for each of us, it was like a buy one get one free deal. Victoria took the two who put up the best fight. It was her favorite thing in a human if they fought. It was one of mine too, but I was having too much fun making mine scream to notice how much pleasure she was having. Bella got the other two. She didn't seem to care about hunting just as long as she had blood. But it had been a very long day for her so I would let it slide. Victoria knew thought that the cops were going to get called on us because of her lovely power and we fled.

Getting back to our house we talked on and on about how that hunting was and how much we disliked those girls back there. Bella seemed to be out of everything that we were speaking about unless she was spoken to. This made Victoria very nervous again. I wanted to ease her from everything that she was thinking about, let her know that it would be okay and that we would not let those Cullens take away her little sister as she liked to call Bella. But I knew that I would be getting into something that she would not like me to get into. So let it be, going into the bedroom and waiting for Victoria to join me to make this place a little more homey.

Bella's POV:

Victoria and James were having their fun I left the house. I needed to think about everything that had happened today without fully worrying Victoria. She was my older sister I knew but she didn't need to worry about me. I could take care of myself, though sometimes I don't even think that. I went into the woods that surrounded our little house. It seemed so much different here from when I was human. I wanted to go back and see the place that I used to call a home, go and see Jacob for a little while. I knew that if I set foot over into La Push though that Jacob would have to kill me because I am a vampire.

I just went into the wood until I couldn't hear anything that Victoria or James were doing and climbed into the highest tree possible. Looking down from that view was amazing. I could see everything from here to the water near La Push. From the other side I could see the Cullens house. It was still very opened and welcoming to anyone who would want to come in and see the Cullens.

I wanted to see Edward badly, he was different from anyone I had ever met before. I would stay with him for the rest of my life. Thought I still think that he is hiding form things from me I trust him with me life and I love him with all of my heart. He told me all about his family, why they drink animal blood and why there are living here right now. Thinking about drinking human blood and thinking about how Edward would not like it made me think about killing those girls. Though I know who I belong to and who I must stay true to. Which is why I killed them, the way I knew to drink blood. _A humans_. That's all I knew about blood, that it should always come from a human.

Looking over into La Push I saw Jacob, my best friend when I moved to Forks when I was human. He was just changing into a wolf when I had to leave to James, Laurent and Victoria. He never wanted this life for me, because somewhere inside him he knew that he had a crush for me. I knew also that I may have had a crush on him at that time. But chose the life of a vampire over a human. I screamed Jacob's name loud enough so that all of the people of Forks and La Push would hear it. He heard it and looked straight at me.

Starring at each other for a long time he smiled lightly and started walking to the La Push Forks line. I did the same, jumping out of the tree and onto the ground. Running for him, running for the whole human thing that I had left. I wanted to remember everything from my human life, everything that I have forgotten through the change and that years that I have tried to forget about. I wanted to know everything again.

When we met each other at the line we starred each other down, he seemed to be very mad. He started to shake a little. I was not worried about him phasing on me. Though I didn't know what a werewolf could do I thought that my old friend would never kill me.

" _Jacob_?" I said lightly.

" What did _they_ do to you Bella?" He asked in a Harsh tone.

" What do you mean?"

" They killed you Bella, changed you into a monster."

" Jake please, you knew as well as I did that this would happen sooner or later."

" You didn't even say goodbye Bella you just took off. Then those Cullens came into town. They found you dad dead Bella! I think it was the Cullens but no one else does." At this I got very mad.

" No Jacob! They didn't I know them well enough to know that!" I didn't want to tell him who _really_ killed my father. " Jacob, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I couldn't though because of the whole wolf killing thing."

" You thought that _I _would kill _you_ Bella? I could never harm you in my life!" He said. " But the other, if they know you are here they may."

" Why? Do they know that we eat humans." I said almost frightened thinking about that.

" _What_? Humans Bella _no!_" He said. " You've been drinking humans!" He said getting very upset with this.

" Jake, it's what I've been raised in a way to do! That's the only way I know to get blood with this much power in it!" He was starting to shake more fierce at this. I planned myself to run if he did phase. Fear was raising through my veins. " You know that I was going to do this though!" I said thinking it would clam him down, instead he phased and came after me.


	7. Hurting Sister

Bella's POV:

I didn't know what had hit me, in a sudden flash Jacob was a wolf and then was tearing my arm right off from the shoulder. It hurt a lot but I knew that I would be able to re-attach it- if I ever got it back. Though Jake has just told me that he was not going to hurt me this all had happened. I knew from the moment the words uttered my mouth that I was going to be in some deep trouble for saying it. I felt sorry for him because he still didn't know the biggest news of all: that I had mated on someone.

Jake- with my arm in his month was slowly corning me into a bunch of tree's. This was going to be a long night for me. Though with a sudden flash there were figures around me. Only two though. One fiery red vampire and one vampire with bronze hair. Both were very caring and both that I loved a lot. I would not let any of them get hurt or die over me and Jacob having a little fight. Though I was not sure that there was much that I could do I knew that I would have to do something sooner or later to make sure that this didn't turn into something bigger then it needed to be.

Victoria did not seem very impressed with Jacob. I knew that would be the case though because she _was _my sister and she was going to protect me from anything in the world that tried ti hurt me. Jacob had hurt me, though this wasn't extremely bad it still hurt a lot. Victoria was crouched in front of me, with a look in her eyes that said that Jacob was going to die if he even _came_ near me again. There was something about her that comforted me even in this time, where my life could end so quickly. Victoria was my sister, she was my big sister. Though it was usually a big sisters job to protect her little sister, I was going to make it my job to protect her. She gave me this new life that I loved so very much, now I was going to have to give her something back. If that meant giving back the life she gave me I was ready to do that. I was ready to let my old best friend kill me to protect her.

Then there was Edward, standing next to me holding me closely to his chest. Holding me tightly into his body, he was _never_ going to let anything happen to me. I already knew this from him, I knew that he must feel the same things that I feel because James and Victoria both mated on each other and they both feel the same way also. Edward was gripping me tightly as he spoke to the monster who was just my friend.

" _Jacob Black_." He muttered. The dog growled at him. " Hey, hey don't get testy with me. I know what she's doing is very wrong. She's not part of our coven just yet.-" He paused for a second. " Jacob please give us her arm back. I know that you don't believe in the things that she's doing. I don't either, but that's her decision to make for herself. Now didn't you just promise her that you would not hurt her?" I looked at him wondering why he was talking to Jacob when he wasn't even talking back. Then I remember his power and just wondered how he knew Jacob's promise to me.

Jacob came over to Victoria's feet and dropped my arm just like a dog would with a bone. Looking up at me with his hurt eyes he ran off into the woods around La Push. I wanted to follow him into the would to tell him it was okay and that I understood why he did it. But my shoulder was in a lot of pain and I knew that I would have to have that put back on before I went or did anything. Victoria picked up the arm as Edward picked me up and we went to the Cullen house to Find Carisle.

Victoria's POV:

I knew that this would not end up well. I knew it from the moment we going into Maine that this was going to end up hurting one of us the the long run and now look! That damn little mutt of a creature hurt my little sister! He really has done it now if he thinks for a moment that I wont come over that stupid little line that _the Cullens_ have with those _things_ to kill that dog if I get the chance. Or at least take one of his arms away like he did my sister. She wasn't in extreme pain though I knew that putting on an arm can be very painful. Though it is a quick thing it was still painful as it could be. I knew that when she came out that she would put on her fake little smile and say something like _everything is fine_ or _ I'm fine really_. I knew that she would do this because she _always_ does when it comes to her and other people worrying about her. I want to strangle the little dog from where he is, where ever that is in the world I will hunt him down and hurt him.

James soon enough came into the Cullens house and was right next to me outside the doctors doors. He watched me pace for a few minutes before gripping me tightly by the waist and pulling me towards him. I fell to the floor, where I pulled my knee's up to my chest. I couldn't help myself from feeling a little scarred for my sister. I mean what if they couldn't put the arm back onto her? I knew it was impossible for it not to happen because shed a vampire _but_ she's always been different from anyone I ever knew.

James bent down next to me. I never liked to show my fears in front of him because it makes him worry that I'm losing my fighting spirit, that I'm going weak almost. It's not that at all. I just cant keep my emotions capt up into a little bottle for such along period of that that I feel like I'm going to e explode from everything that I'm feeling inside. I just can't do that, so from time to time – when someone's hurt or were in danger I tend to have little panic attacks or maybe I just happen to freak out on someone. That someone is usually Bella but because she is the one that is hurt this time its almost like I have no one to look after me. That I don't have someone to tell me that everything is going to be okay and that nothing is going to happen to us.

Before I could go into a full panic attack that would lead to something that would end up to be one of the worst things in the La Push history, one of the Cullen woman came up from down stairs and looked over at me with such a warm and open smile that I felt like it was just made for me, that everything was truly alright. She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it lightly, bending over to look me straight in the eyes.

" She's going to be fine, Carisle knows what he's doing."

This vampire was a little older then the others were. She had short brown hair and was very beautiful. There was something so warm and loving from inside of her that I felt like she could be a mother of anyone and change them into something good in the world. That if she really wanted to she could change the ways of anyone. Even change Jame and I into animal drinkers if she wanted to.

" Thank you, I'm Victoria. I don't believe we've met yet." I said putting on my hand which she took happily.

" I'm Esme, Carisle's wife." She smiled over to James who took her hand from me and kissed it lightly.

" I'm James, Victoria's Mate." This made me feel a little lower then Esme because she was _married_ to Carisle and I was only a mate to James.

When James had died I knew that my life was never going to be the same ever again. I went into depression and I knew that nothing was going to change my life from ending sooner or later because that's how I thought life worked. I thought that everyone should die sooner of later. My dead James had died and slipped away from me before we could even get married and start a life.

My family thought it was some of the best new around that James had died. Though they never said a thing about it they knew that it was going to make my life better in some way or another, they never liked James. Mostly because he was in college when I was in high school and they thought that no one was good enough for me.

I thought he was the world, when he died I was sunk into depression. Though I went into college I never truly liked it. I was only going to it to make my family happy for me. That was making me happy at all though. I was thinking the whole time of ways to end me life. Ways to see my James again. Ways to bring back his smile, his laugh, those eyes of his that made me have butterflies every time that he looked at me.

I had finally found the one way to kill myself. I would hang myself and just let myself die. It was one of the ways that I knew to kill myself without having to buy a gun, or take 500 pills to make that happen also. The night that I was going to do it scarred the living hell out of me, I knew that I was ready to do it and I knew that I was going to do it anyways. I knew that it was the only way that I would ever see James again and I knew that I would never live without him.

The night that I was planning on doing it was raining and thundering all night. I had turned on the music as loud as I could in the little apartment that I called "home." I was going to do it that night and I was going to make sure that I saw James again. I had gotten the rope and placed into tightly around my neck. I had kicked the chair out from under me and I was hanging there, watching the life being sucked slowly out of me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't

I thought then that someone must have called the cops because there was a loud pounding on the door. I knew that I was going to get caught with attempted suicide. I couldn't let this happen, I was so close to seeing James again.

The last thing I remember from that night was James face looking down at me.

Trying to save my from what I had started.

I thought that I had died and saw him again.

Then there was only fire.


	8. Sorry

Jacob's POV

I didn't mean to hurt Bella. I really didn't. It was just thinking about her, hurting down a human that was not doing anything wrong to begin with and just killing that person without even caring. Like it was nothing out of the normal for her. I just couldn't help but to phase on her. I didn't mean to, really I didn't want to hurt one of my only friends I had out there. She was a monster though and though I wanted to rip the red head leech that was standing in front of her after I had. . . - I would have in a second, but I knew that she was one of Bella's friends and I would not hurt anyone that Bella cared about. Even if she was a no good leech that could rot in hell.

I couldn't take looking at Bella without her arm attached to her. When I saw her with her arm off, it hurt me so badly. She looked at me like _she_ should be sorry for letting me. . . - like she should be sorry for anything that happened. I knew that it was my fault that she was in so much pain, that I was the one that had made her be hurting. I could not take looking at her like that any more, so I ran into the woods that were around La Push and to the cliff.

I needed time to think, to be by myself mostly. I just wanted to think about what I was going to say when I see Bella next- if I ever see her again. I knew that I was going to have to say that I was sorry for what I had done to her, also talk to her about drinking humans. She needed to know that what she was doing was horrible, that no one- even if you were created to should never kill others. I knew that I was being a little hypocritical even thinking about saying that because I myself have killed vampires before but that is a different story. The pack and I _had_ to because that's our job. We have to kill vampires who come into our town and kill humans. Were like the police for the supernatural side of anything. It's our job to protect humans from what they don't know- or think exists. While I was in the middle of my thinking train Seth came up from behind me in wolf form too.

" _Hey dude, thinking of your little leech girlfriend?" _

" _Shut up Seth. She's back in town, I nearly made her only have one arm today. Just shut up."_

" _Oh wow dude. That's a great way for you to make her fall for you." _

" _Shut up, really just shut up. I really just want to be alone for now."_

" _Okay then. But we have a meeting tonight. Same place as always, midnight." _ After that he was gone. Into the woods.

That whole night I thought only about Bella. How I was going to be so sorry for her until she really forgave me. I knew that I put her through a lot of pain and that she may never wanted to talk to me again. Let alone trust me for what I did to her. Also that I must have a target on my back from her little red head back there.

If anything I was going to have to say I was sorry in front of Red. That maybe that would at least die things down a little between me and her. Just a little so that we weren't going to be going at each other's throats. Well at least when Bella is around because if she isn't around I can at least have a little fun with her.

I knew also that with Edward I was going to have to look out for. The way that he touched her, the way that he was protecting the monster that Bella had turned into. It was very _Cullen_ of him to do. To protect something that was opposite of him. He was so close with her, it made me wonder if he had anything to do with the way that she had turned out. The way that she was, almost making me think that the Cullens were going against the treaty. I knew that with Carisle there though that they would not have done that.

All because of a vampire of the past I would know this. Gerard was his name and I kept going from side to side of the treaty line. We fought to make sure that he stayed on our side, they fought to keep him on theirs. One day I got hurt really badly. It was right next to the line. So Sam let him come to our side of the line and treat my injuries. He was very polite and had much more respect for me and the other wolfs then any of the other leech's did.

Bella was all I could think about for days. I didn't know how long it would be before she would be up a tree again looking around the lands, all I knew is that I should be out in an area that she could see me in so that she _would_ see me. I just had to hope that she would screech out for me again. Not just look the other way, or be too afraid of me to even speak to me.

Maybe the Cullens had told her not to talk to me again. Maybe Red did too. I didn't know which would make more since for that to happen. All I knew was that I hoped that it didn't because I needed to see Bella. I needed to talk to her.

About two weeks after. . . - two weeks after that day it happened. It was dark outside and I was just wondering around La Push when I heard her scream to me. First I though that I was just thinking it in my head again because I wanted it to happen. Then I looked into the tree's around the Cullen's house and I saw her. She was waving frantically at me and smiling like she had just won an award, she jumped out of where she was in the tree and ran like the first time to the line. This was in, I had to keep my cool and I had to make sure she knew everything that I was thinking about.

When I saw her there her looks took my breath away. She was much more beautiful from when she was a human. Her skin was pale enough to look like she was dead. Which was kinda the point, but it was beautiful for her. Her hair was down to her hips and was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, everything about her looked like she could be the next best thing to an angel besides having one. She was drop dead gorgeous, anyone would want to have her if they could. Anyone would fall over looking at her and would stare if she would be walking down the side of the street. She was one of the most beautiful creatures I had even seen if my life. I just wanted to go up to her kiss her right on the lips and say " Bella Swan you are beautiful." Before going back to kissing her. I knew better then doing that though. Her eyes were a bright red though which made me furious. She was still a monster, no matter how much beauty she had she was a monster under all that.

She smiled at me. Looking me up and down to make sure that I wasn't going to attach her, I would never do that. But after what had happened before I would do that same thing if I was in her place. I wanted to go up to her and hug her so tightly. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, how I never would hurt her _ever_ again. I wanted to just hug her and make sure she knew that I wasn't going to let her ever get hurt again. But she looked me in the eyes before I could say anything the words that came after that made me more guilty then before.

" Jacob, I'm so sorry for what _I _ did. I shouldn't have made you mad and I know that. It's really all my fault for what happened. I made you mad and I knew that I shouldn't have. Please don't feel bad for what you did. For what I said I deserved it." She looked down at her shoes and then back up at me. " I'm sorry still."

" Bella it was my fault for-."

" No Jacob. It's my fault." She said. She really thought that she did this.

" Bella! I did that to you, I was the one that ripped of your arm from the shoulder! I did it, you have nothing to be sorry for! It was me, I got mad and I phased on you! I then tore your arm off like I didn't care about you! I care so much about you though that I would give anything to you. I'm so sorry that I did that Bella. I'm sorry that you had to go through the pain of that, I'm sorry that I did all of that to you. Bella. . . I'm just sorry." She looked up at me. I didn't care anymore. I went over the line and hugged her so tightly. She smelled horrible though but I didn't care. I hugged her, like she was the last person I would ever hug.

I looked behind her and saw the red haired vampire coming out from deep inside the woods. From the way that she looked she wasn't going to be pleased that I was on their side of the line. She wasn't alone either.


	9. Unexpected

****Hey Guys! Reviews would be AWESOME right now.**

**Tell me what you like, what you don't like. **

**Anything!** **

Bella's POV:

" No Jacob. It's my fault." I said to my long time friend, I don't understand why he thinks that it is his fault. Jacob didn't do anything wrong, it's his instinct to kill vampires who have killed humans before. It's his job to kill people like me.

" Bella! I did that to you, I was the one that ripped of your arm from the shoulder! I did it, you have nothing to be sorry for! It was me, I got mad and I phased on you! I then tore your arm off like I didn't care about you! I care so much about you though that I would give anything to you. I'm so sorry that I did that Bella. I'm sorry that you had to go through the pain of that, I'm sorry that I did all of that to you. Bella. . . I'm just sorry."

His words made my heart stop, it made me shake from where I stood. He thought that he was the one that had done this to me, he thought that it was his fault that my arm was now stitched up. Everything that he thought was _his_ fault was truly only _my_ fault. I didn't know how I was going to tell him this, I just knew that I was going to have to make it positive to him that he knew that it was _my_ fault.

When I looked up and him I saw the hurt in his eyes, the way that he looked at me made me feel like we were humans again. Like both of us were going to be alright and that we were going to make it through this horrible word the way we were supposed to, together. That's the way I thought it was going to end before I met Victoria. I thought that I was going to have my one go out of this world with Jacob.

I didn't know what came over Jacob when he crossed the line that he and the Cullens had with each other, but I really didn't care because he came over to me and hugged me as tightly as he possibly could. His warmth wrapped itself around my body, everything from the past washed over me all at once, everything I've ever known about him in my human life came flooding back into my brain like it was always there.

One of the most vivid memories I have is him being my date to my first prom at Forks High. Jacob came over to my high wearing a high button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a tie that was loosened around his neck and dark- almost black jeans on. His outfit made me laugh because it was supposed to be a very formal kind of thing and he decided to wear _that_. When I saw him waiting at the bottom of the stair it made me heart race a little and made me smile. I was wearing a deep red dress that came right above my knee caps, with heels that I could barely walk in. My dad was so happy that I had decided to take one of his best friends sons to prom night. That was one of the best night's of my life, it was also the night that I had met Victoria and James. It was the start of the life that I live in now.

Jacob started to growl from where he had placed his head, right on my shoulders. I was shocked a little that Jacob was mad for something when he was just made up. We had just gotten into the stage where I had felt human again and then was sent back into the world of the supernatural again. I felt a ice cold hand on my back and I knew that this was going to be bad, for all that were going to be involved in this.

" _Bella_, why is this _Mutt_ on this side of the line. You know the rules of the treaty most likely better then any of _us_ do!" Victoria's voice said from behind me.

" Listen _Red_ Bella and I were trying to have a conversation, a personal one that does not involve _you_. So please just get out of here before you get yourself hurt."

" Mind your own business inbred mutt, let me and my sister have a moment okay?" Victoria's word ripped through my brain over and over again.

" No I will not, me and _Bella _were having a conversation before you decided to interrupt us!"

" BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled "Victoria, please just give me and Jacob a moment. I have to talk to him and then I'll be right back and the Cullens house."

At this moment though two other people came into the picture- James and Edward. This made me laugh a little. The two mates of the crazy vampires sisters, one was a human blood thirsty monster and the other was a _good_ kind of monster. Edward was looking at me in the eyes, he was worried and almost hurt that I had been with Jacob. He was worried I knew because Jacob was a werewolf, Jacob could kill me if he wanted to. I knew that Jacob would though because he cared about me. He was hurt because I was caring for him. I was caring for someone that had hurt me before, that I would always care about Jacob. Both of them running next to each other, both of them caring about their other half being okay. It made me laugh a little.

" Lets go boys, Bella wants time alone with her little _dog_. But trust me Bells if we hear you even screech we'll be on our way." Victoria said re-entering into the woods, the boys follows him back into the woods. Edward stayed just for a second longer then the other two did.

" Sorry about that, my sister can be a little over-protective at times."

" _Sister_." He mutter under his breath. I knew that he was pissed and I knew that I should most likely back off a little, but instead he pulled me closer to him. " Bella, there's something I have to do _now_. Since you came back into Forks and I'm still a werewolf I have to do this. . ." The thing that the did after that made my heart stop. .

Edward's POV:

I didn't know what that _dog_ was going to be doing to Bella, but I didn't like knowing that I had just left her fate in his hands. After what he had already done to her I didn't trust him. I don't think that I will ever trust him. Jacob Black was not liked by Victoria, and although I did not like Victoria for some reason, we both agreed on one thing. A dislike for Jacob. He had hurt Bella already, and reading his mind I knew that he was in love with her.

He had been in love with her for awhile now, since before she had become a vampire. He was mostly thinking about her when she was human when he was with her. I got to see a new piece of Bella that I had never seen before. She was one of the most beautiful humans I would have ever seen if we had come to Forks then. Just seeing her in the past made me think about the future between us. Jacob though was getting in the way.

Jacob was going to try and get Bella no matter who or what he had to get through to get to her. I knew that I was one of those things that he was willing to go through to get to her. I was madly in love with this girl although I haven't known her for more then a few weeks. Bella had thrown everything else that I have ever loved right out the window so that she was the only one I could ever think about, she was the only one that I could talk about now a days. Everything about her made me love her more then I could ever think about.

When the three of us got close to Carisle's house we heart Bella, she did not seem very happy. She was _yelling_ at Jacob? I was not sure what she was doing but I did not think she was very please with whatever he was doing, Victoria and me looked at each other and then bolted back into the woods. Time seemed to slow, everything around me seemed to be going slower then it had before.

I was just worried about Bella, I wanted to make sure that Bella wasn't going to be hurt. If Jacob had hurt her again I knew that it wasn't going to be good for either side of this. The vampires would be going at the throats of the wolfs and the wolfs would be going right back after the vampires. No one would want this to happen.

When we got to where we had left Bella and Jacob I was shocked at what I saw. . .


	10. Surprise surprise!

Victoria's POV:

Bella had screamed when we had gotten back to the Cullens house, it made me worry to an extreme that Muttly back there had hurt her. I knew that Bella trusted him and that she liked him as a friend. But she also trusted me to keep her safe, to be her big sister. But she needed to know that they were not good to be friends with them. No matter if you were friends in the past life with them, we were vampires and they are trained to kill vampires. Despite the fact that Bella trusted him, I did not. Never have before and I doubt that I ever will trust him, let alone any of there _kind_. If that Mutt had hurt her, I would have to do things to him that would hurt him for the rest of his doggy days.

I ran into the woods as fast as I could, I needed to get to my sister. She needed me and I knew it, she could have been dead if I didn't get there fast enough. I was going one of the fastest speeds that I ever have before, it was like a sudden rush of energy had been thrown at me and I had taken happily. The adrenalin rush was so sudden to me that I loved every moment of it with worry.

I would never let anything happen to Bella, ever. She was the one thing in my life that I had to protect. She was the only human that I had ever even_ thought_ of changing into a vampire before. Let alone actually changing her into a vampire. She was my sister, I knew from the day that I had met her that she would make a good and strong vampire. Even wise old Aro had agreed with me that she was going to make all of the vampires proud one day. That she was going to be very useful, as would myself and James would to the Volturi coven. If we ever needed a place to retreat to, or to just get away to, Aro had said that we could go there. Also that we should come back and see him from time to time to tell how Bella was doing.

I was going to protect my sister from those Mutts,if this meant that I would have to kill a werewolf then I would have to. That would mean starting a war against the wolfs, but I did not mind. If it meant that I was going to have to go into a war against the world alone, I would do it to protect Bella. She was one of the most important things in my life, she was the only person I have ever thought of as a sister. If he had hurt my sister I would _have_ to him worse. As all of this went through my mind I did not notice that Edward was running at the same speed as I was, sometimes even getting a little ahead of me. We were both of the same side for once, we both were looking out for Bella.

I could see them now, although I could not tell what he was doing to her. They were up close and personal with each other. He was talking to her? Telling her something? I though for a second he was just holding her there by her neck. Like it would do something, cutting off her breathing. He must have been the stupidest Mutt in the world if he really thought that. I knew that I was going to have to put this little dog down before he harmed Bella any more then he already did. Edward may even help me with this. I knew that he did not like hurting any other living creature in the world, but maybe if he was feeling the same way as I then he would want to hurt that dog like I did. Maybe he wanted to even worse then I did.

I was completely shocked when I saw Bella standing there, with the mutt. Their lips interlocked with each other. Muttly seemed to be in seventh heaven, he was going at it with my sister. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to himself. Bella did not seem to be in any shame that she was kissing a creature like that, she did not seem to think that she was betraying Edward, myself, our coven. She was just standing there, letting him touch her in any way that he pleased. Like she was some kind of doll that he could throw around. It made me unsure of what she was really trying to do being back here in Forks.

I knew that she had fallen in love with Edward and I knew that she had mated on him. I could just tell by the way that she looked at him, by the way she he looked at her. They were perfect for each other. They could have wandered the earth looking for each other for the rest of time, when they did it would have been the same thing. Big fireworks when they met and everything else in the world would not seem to be anything to them. I knew that they were perfect for each other, Edward was Bella's other half. I would have to respect that. They were like Jame and myself were, ready to kill for each other and I knew that Edward was ready to lay down his life for Bella already. But now I was questioning weather or not Bella was truly in love with him.

For only a second I thought all of this over. Maybe he had forced her to kiss her. That maybe she had not wanted to kiss the dog, but he had threatened to kill her if she didn't. That he was going to make it seem like she had tried to come at him and that was the reason that he had killed her. Or maybe that he had told her all about the past life with them, maybe made some things up so that it sounded like they were happily in love. That they were going to get married soon and have a happy life living in this little happy world in his own little mind. That one day she just left him here, waiting to die alone until she came back. Maybe he had just told her that he was in love with her and he was going to go jump off some bridge somewhere and kill himself. That she would not have to worry about him anymore. There were so many maybes going in and out of my brain that I could not think of any of this anymore. I knew that my sister would do what she had to though, and she was not naive to fall for any of that.

Edward and I stood there, completely in shock for what could have been hours but also could have been seconds. We did not know, we really could care less about time. We could have been standing there thought one of the worst wars in the history of time and we would not have noticed. We were just shocked, some of the wolfs calvary could have come up from behind us and chopped our heads off, made a bonfire and placed us in there and did a little happy Indian song. We would not have noticed at any point. It was a blank to me, Bella never acted like this before, I didn't think that she had even kissed someone like that since she had been changed into a vampire. I didn't think she would ever kiss someone like that? She _must_ have smelled the same things that we did about this dog and still she kissed him? I didn't think that she would have kissed another guy until she met Edward. Soon James was at my side. James was the only one who could actually speak at that moment.

" Bella? What are you doing??" Was all he said, the two looked at us. Shocked that they had been caught in the act.

" What? Oh my god!" Bella said looking down at her shoes and then back up at Edward to me to James to Jacob.

" _Bella_?" Edward said almost silently looking at her with heartbroken eyes.

" What are you doing with that _thing_ Bella!" I screamed.

Anger took over me, I didn't know what but I almost felt bad for Edward. Like I _wanted_ them to be together. I wanted Bella to be happy and to be with Edward. I wanted them to be the happy couple that I wanted for James and myself. I wanted them to get married and just be happy for the rest of time if they wanted to be! I wanted them to have all the little things that me and James didn't and would most likely never have. More of the story was that I did not want her to be with a _dog_. I wanted Bella to be happy, but she didn't know what these things could really do to her! She knew that he could rip her from limb to limb, but she didn't seem to care. She went back to this dog like she had when she was human! All this time that damn dog just looked with a smug grin on his face that made me want to punch it right off from where it was.

Bella looked at us and then back to Jacob before whispering something into his ear, maybe telling him that she was going to have to cut off their little booty call? After Bella did she she slowly but surly walked over and found her place next to me. I was so filled with anger and confusion that I just stood there and watched the Mutt, glaring him down. Muttly went onto his side of the line and went left. He seemed to be walking with a rather swagger that he had not had before, like he had one a prize or something with kissing my sister. I had not noticed that Edward had left his spot beside me and had ran into the woods somewhere, he was very fast compared to the rest of us. He was the fastest vampire I have seen in quite a long time, most likely would be the fastest I would see for a longer period of time. I took Bella by the ran and lead her into the woods.

I did not know where I was going in the woods, all I knew was that I had to be alone with Bella, she needed to know everything about the wolfs. I was furious with Bella, what she had done with Muttly back there made me want to just shake her and yell at her. She had put her life in danger, if she had gotten hurt again it would have been my fault. I would have felt horrible about it for the rest of my life. I also needed to know if she was in love with the wolf or if she was in love with Edward. She needed to pick though.

I took her up and into the highest tree I could find. It was in the middle of the woods somewhere. I knew that Muttly would not follow us this far over the line, he would have to have a good damn reason to do that. I sat down and she sat next to me looking out over to the Cullens side of Forks. We did not speak for a very long time, I knew this was going to be a long night. . .

Jacob's POV:

"Bella, there's something I have to do _now_. Since you came back into Forks and I'm still a werewolf I have to do this. . ." My heart was racing like it was going to come out of my heart any moment.

As I got closer to her I could hear her breathing pick up a little. Her eyes were closed tightly, she thought that I was going to hurt her and I knew it. My heart would not stop going at it, I would not stop racing like someone had squeezed it so tightly that it nearly stopped and then just let it go. Bella had to know how I felt about her, before she fell for that Cullen kid as all girls do. . . I leaned down and let her lips touch mine. It was one of the most magical things that I have ever felt.

I did not know what happened after that, there was a high pitched kind of sounds that came out of her. I dismissed it as something she liked of my kissing and went a little rougher on her, I pulled out all of my moves that I had learned on her. She did not seem to mind that I was moving around a lot or the fact that I was being a little rough with her. Everything I seemed to do on her thought just made her go more limp. Soon enough she was not doing anything but _letting_ me kiss her.

I felt like I was back to be human days almost, just me and Bella. All the days that we had spent in my garage, just trying to figure out things to do. We would just sit in there and talk and talk about things forever. We would just joke around and just be ourself with each other. We spent all the time that we weren't in school with each other.

The day she she had brought me some Motorcycles to fix up was amazing.. When I tried to teach her, well she fell off the bike. She had split open her head and I had to take her to the hospital. She got a couple of stitches and she decided that it would be nice for me to stay over and her house that night, since Charlie knew me well enough he let me sleep over. Though I had to sleep on the floor I was happy to be sleeping over Bella's house. After that she never fell off the bike again, which was a shock to everyone. Despite the fact that Charlie was not impressed that we had gotten the bikes, he did not take it away from her.

Every now and then we would look at each other, I would think that we were meant to be. But I just never had the balls to tell her that we should go out one day. Then there was the day that she asked me to go to prom with her, I thought that this was going to be in the beginning of everything for us. I agreed happily. That night was one of the best nights of my life, me and Bella just the two of us. We danced ever dance together, even the slow ones. That was the night that we all met the Nomads.

There was Victoria, one of the _students_ that went to school with Bella. Victoria was evil I could tell from the second I laid eyes on her. Although she was extremely beautiful with he fiery hair there was something dangerous about her. I didn't know it then but she was one of the most dangerous creatures in the world. Bella didn't seem to know this, she even went up and _talked_ to Victoria throughout the night. Something about Bella must have caught Victoria's eye though because without that Bella would still be human right now, everything would have been fine. If Bella did not become friends with the Nomads then she would be normal right now, we may have had a life together by now. She had brought two guys into the prom though. There was her little _boyfriend_ James, and some other guy who I later found out was Laurent.

I felt like I was in heaven with this girl, I felt like I was going to be in this spot with her forever. Just me and Bella, the two of us kissing and being wrapped into each others lips forever. Everything about her was perfect, now we could live the rest of time together if we wanted to. Although our creatures are enemy's maybe we could break that. I had almost forgot what time I had to be at the meeting spot to meet up with everyone. I knew that none of the guys – beside Sam. Would really care though, if they knew that Bella was back into town they would all dismiss the fact that I was late.

We did not notice that we were being watched though. There were two sets of eyes that were watching us. One of the, one pair of bright red eyes was glaring with evil at us. The other was looking at us in grief. I was to into kissing her and she was to into kissing me to even notice.

" Bella? What are you doing??" James had said sending us both out of the kiss that we were in. I wanted to go and rip his head off right there, but I didn't.

" What? Oh my god!" Bella said looking down at her shoes and then back up at Edward to Victoria to James then to me.

" _Bella_?" Edward said like there was something to be shocked with, like he should be shocked that she had let me kiss her.

" What are you doing with that _thing_ Bella!" Red had screamed. She was angry and I was happy about this.

While Red was shrieking out the last part, the Cullen beside her was running into the woods. Something about seeing me and Bella kissing made him sad, something about it just made him run into the woods. If it had been a different day he would have picked a fight with me. Bella seemed to be shutting down inside.

" _I'll meet you back here tomorrow. Be here around midnight._" She whispered into my ear. Her words were ice cold, her eyes were the same. There was something inside Bella that had changed. I worried that I was for the worst. I nodded ever so lightly and ran onto my side of the woods, going into La Push and phasing to make sure that I would make the meeting in time.


	11. A Mystery

Edward's POV:

I did not understand why Bella had kissed that mutt, she had mated on me correct? She had fell in love for me as I have her I thought. I knew that I had fallen head of heels for her, she was everything the air that I breathed to the face that I saw when I was alone. I thought that she had loved me enough not to kiss someone else. Really not to kiss a mutt like him, I did not know what to think about when I saw them kissing. Maybe I was wrong about all of this, maybe I had just fell in love with her. Maybe this whole time she had been stringing me along like a worm to a hook so that she could just hook me on and then throw me back into the ocean. I did not know if any of this was true, but I was heartbroken none the less. All that I could think about was her kissing him, her wanting to be with him. Everything about her wanted to be with that dog, her wanted to live with the dog for the rest of all time. She was not fighting him off, and he was loving every moment of this kiss.

His mind had done everything that I needed to know about what was going on. He was replaying everything in his brain to make sure that this was all real, also to map out where his next moves should and should not be. He was thinking about taken her over the line to his house for the night, maybe letting her bring him to her house with the vampires there. Maybe just getting a hotel room someplace outside of Forks. He was thinking about everything that he would need to make this night fun, everything was going through that boys head that I did not need to see happen or need to know he was thinking about doing to her. She had not fought him off before hand, she didn't seem to have none what he was going to do to her and she had not seemed to have been fighting him off while they were kissing either, she had more of worked her way through him. She was pulling him along for the ride of his life and was going to make sure that it was going to be as fun for her as it was for him.

He was planning on doing things to her that would make her fall in love with him, things like sex and taken her home to meet up with his father again. He wanted to show her back into her human like, things that I could never do to her because I had not known her in her life when she was human. Bella's other life was a mystery to me that I may never figure out . He was going to show her back to her house that she had lived in when she was human. Introduce her to the pack, even though that may cause some things to happen he was never going to let them hurt her. If his life depending on that he was going to make sure that he was going to protect her. All he wanted to do was show her his friends and that they were really nice people.

All I wanted was for her to be happy and if that was with a different kind of monster- even a monster like that, then so be it. She could be happy with a human or one of those shape shifters if she wanted to be, so be it I would let it happen. She could have been in love with anyone that I would let her be with them. As long as that dog did not hurt her I would allow him to be with her forever and always. I would let it happen and walk away from her forever if it made her happy and I would have never came back into her life unless she needed it. If it made her happy I would walk up to the Volturi flip them off and then go sunbathing naked in the streets of Italy if she wanted me to. I would let them soon after burn me to shreds if it made her smile. Anything she wanted in the would I would get it for her in a heartbeat if it made her happy. Anything in the world.

I could not take any more of it, I could not take watching them be so happy together. It was ripping my heart apart in every which way that was possible. It felt like Bella had pulled my heart out from where it was and had just started taken a pair of scissors and cut it up into pieces. Then stomped them into the dirt. I left the scene, running as far away as I could. No one had noticed that I was gone, thats how I wanted to stay also. I didn't know where I was going to go, all I knew was that I did not want to be in Forks anymore. I wanted to get Bella out of my mind and out of everything that I knew, I needed to get ride of her scent, the way she looked, everything about her I need to get out of my mind. I though about it, Italy? No, I knew that the Volturi would be on my case the second I got there. But Alaska was seeming better and better by the seconds. I knew that my old time friends would be happy to see me there and also they would know that I would need time alone so that I could just coop.

By the time that I had gotten to the Washington Canada line I knew that my family had found out, that Alice had seen it. She knew where I was going and what I had been planning on doing there. That I would most likely not be back for months on end with not phone calls or text messages. That I did not want to talk to her or any of the other family members. She had only sent one person – that I could see to stop me. Standing there looking up and watching me was a pair of fire red eyes, once they saw me running their way they did not take their eyes off of me. The eyes looked like they were heartbroken, like they did not mean to put me through the pain they had and they seemed so full of sorrow. I walked up to those eyes and just stood in front of them. I could not talk, I was so full of emotions that I did not know what to say.

" Edward, I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in what was happened, I mean I did not mean to. It just kind of happened. I tried to force him off but that just made him think that I was trying to, well I don't even know! I'm just so sorry!" Her voice was cracking and she threw herself into my arms. She wrapped herself so tightly into me and I could not move let alone if I tried to. I could not help but wrap myself around her.

" It's alright Bella, it's alright." I said stroking her head lightly.

" Edward _please_ don't leave. I did not mean to, it was just that he was so strong and I could not fight him off. So I just shut-" She was going on and on and I knew that she was telling the truth, I looked into her eyes and I knew that she was speaking only of the truth. She was trying to make sure that _I _was going to come home and that I knew that she was still in love with me.

Bella was my everything, she was always going to be my everything. I now knew that I was her everything also. That the whole time that she was kissing Jacob that she did not want to but she also did not have the strength to pull him off. That maybe she did not have the strength in her mind rather then her body. She had mated on me and I was stupid for even thinking that she was not in love with me, I knew that this was going to last. Everything about her screamed to right in the ear like she was going was mad at me. Everything about her called out to me saying my name and telling my that she was her for always and forever. Bella put a whole knew thing about life into my world. She was the sun to my moonless nights, she was the air that I breathed and the everything that I needed to get through this day.

" Shhhhhh, it's alright Bella. We'll go home now." I said kissing her lightly on the forehead, she looked up and me and just smiled lightly.

" I'll race ya there!" She said almost smiling and running into the woods.


	12. Italy Anyone?

Victoria's POV:

Bella was very spacey for the next few days. She was always spacing out whenever anyone would talk to her. She seemed to be worried possibly or even upset about everything that had happened. She always seemed to be too busy to even talk to me or to go anywhere with me besides hunting. Every time that I would try to even talk to her she would just say she would have to leave or that she was doing something before I had come into the room. I was sad and scarred about the reason why she was far away from me, why she would even be this way to me. She was her happiest when she was with Edward. She would even cheer up enough to smile her cute little smile, she would even smile and talk to me when Edward was around. When Edward was in school though or when he was out hunting with his family, I would find Bella starring out of her bedroom window. Waiting for him to come home to her again.

She seemed to leave every night now, around midnight. The same time each night she would leave into the woods, telling me not to wait up for her or to follow her because she was going to be alright on her own. She promised that she was going to see the Mutt. But I knew she was going to see that dog every night now. She was going to see the one person in the world that I wish she had never met, the one person that I could rip their head off and would take the punishment for killing. She would come back smelling like a horribly wet dog and I knew it was him and she was with. It made me worry that she had been making out with him every night now, she was really cheating on Edward with him. I knew that she had crossed the lines and she had been over onto their side of the line, this worried me because if any of the other dogs found out she would be a snack to them. She would be killed within minutes of them finding her over on their side. She would be the one that would start a war against us and the wolfs.

To get her out of this trance and away from everything that was on her mind I thought it would be best just to get her away for awhile, get her back into being a creature of the night like she had been for years. She needed to get away from the Cullens, Edward too, Jacob, and forks. She had to get away from everything that had caused her pain in the last month or so. She needed to get away from everything and find herself again. So I took her to the one place in the world that I knew she would love, the one place where her true friends were and the place where I could trust her to be safe in. The one place in the world that I knew she could not stand to be sad in, or any other bad emotion that you could think of Italy. She loved the Volturi and they loved her too, they have asked her time and time again to join them but she never has. She seemed to think that it meant leaving us behind forever if she joined the Volturi, it would not mean that at all. She doesn't want to but they still love having her as a honorary guest. Thats just the place that I took her too. Her, James, and myself went.

She seemed happy to see everyone again, Jane and her were like sisters. They were not as close as Bella and myself were but they were really close. If there was one other person in the world that Bella had to call _sister_ it would be Jane because Jane would do _anything_ for her and Bella would do the same for Jane. When we had first gotten there Jane was so excited to see Bella. She tackled Bella to the ground with a giant hug. The little vampire was so excited to see Bella that she had not noticed Aro standing behind her. Everyone soon found out that we were there and so we were greeted and were welcomed to stay as long as we pleased. They planned as soon as they could a fest for us, because we must had been very hungry, which we were. James found his friends Demetri and Felix, I went to Alec and Heidi. Even seeing Caius made Bella very happy, they were getting alone very well. Her and Caius had once had a thing I have been told by Alec. That every night they would hear Caius leave his wife's room and go to the other side of the castle to Bella's room and hook up with Bella. I doubt that any of this is is true, but she did seem very friendly with him. . .

Bella's POV:

We had gotten into Italy and I knew what this was all about. I knew that this wasn't just a little trip away from Forks, that Victoria had planned this from the beginning. Victoria had noticed that I had been out of it lately and she thought that this would help me out a little. That maybe I would cheer up by seeing some old time friends like the Volturi and that I would become myself again by just being happy for a few days. Well she was right, getting to see all my old time friends made me really think about why I had been upset before. Made me think that I was wrong to mope around and to just b e depressed when Edward wasn't around, that life goes on without someone there every moment of the day. I knew that she was only trying to help me out a little so I would play along and act like this was all going to be fun and games. That's what I thought at least, when I got to see Jane though all of that went flying out the window. Everything that I had been worried about or was being upset about went away when I saw the young teenage vampires again. She was an old time friend and she was thrilled to see me and was also upset that we had not told her before hand that we were coming, or she would have has a fest ready when we had gotten there.

When I saw Caius thought I knew I was in for trouble. He smiled and hugged me when he saw me. I knew that I was going to have to be friendly with him and I knew that he was still looking for us to hook up. He had whispered to me that he would be meeting me into my room to _catch up _when his wife was really getting into her book or when she was out with Aro's wife. I mean we did have a thing, but that was long before I had met Edward, long before I had found my love. I had really liked Caius when I had lived with them, I mean I really liked being with him and when we talked it was nice. I could tell him anything that I pleased and he would not hold it against me, thought I knew that some of the things I should not have told him I did anyways. I told him everything that I could remember from my human life and he told me everything that had happened in the many years that he had been alive. . . well dead but still alive. The sex was amazing too, but thats cause he's had century's of practice to it. Caius wife never found out about us, she would never find out about us though. Both our head would be chopped off if she heard that I had hooked up with _her_ Caius. Caius was going to understand this I hoped, if not I would have to respect his power over me and do what he wanted of me. He had the whole guard on his side and although they were my friends, they had to do what Caius side. If that was to kill me they would have to. I just hoped that Edward would understand if I had to do anything with him that I was for the best. To keep me alive to make sure that I would come home to him.

Caius had come into my room that night, like he had said he would. He seemed to happy to see me, I knew that this was going to be troubling to him. He walked right over to me, looking like he was floating by the way that he walked. He placed himself next to me onto my bed, I was in my night entire that Alice had picked out for me. I covered up as much of me that I could before he would notice that I was wearing, he had already seen it though and gave a very evil smile, the smile he always used to give me when I had lived her. The smile that always gave me the butterflies when he did it. What I was wearing had barley anything to it and I thought that I was going to have a few more hours before Caius would even think about coming in, I was wearing just a bra and underwear. They were both black with a hint of deep red to it and in which did not cover up very much.

" Bella, my have you changed since the last time I saw you. How long ago has it been?" He asked in a tone that made me want to just let him have me.

" About ten years maybe a little more." He smiled which made me worry.

" Well then this will be fun for the both of us." He said taken his shirt off slowly.

" Caius there are some things that I think we should talk about, things that you should know." He looked at me like I was not supposed to say that.

" We shall talk, afterwards." He grinned a big grin before taken his pants off.

I didn't know how to say no to him, just like I had not known how to say no to Jacob. I knew that both of these times were wrong but both times it had felt so right. That maybe I had not mated on Edward, maybe I had just this feeling inside that made me want to be with him. When really he wasn't the one out there for me. I didn't know but Caius was here and Edward wasn't, Caius was like me. The type of monster that I liked, the type who didn't care what they ate for lunch. That night I let him do what he wanted to me, just like that night in the woods with Jacob. Everything went spinning into my head. I don't know which is right or wrong, who I was supposed to pick.


	13. Sister Moments

Victoria's POV:

Bella was becoming our little Bella all over again, she was eating with us when we were brought our feasts, she was talking to everyone in the castle again and she was just being happy like herself again! She was finally back to herself, I was happy for this. She was going to go back to Forks and be happy with the Cullens like she had been with her old friends. She was going to be the Bella that we _all _wanted her to be in the end. Happy. If Bella was happy then I was going to be happy. Bella had even started to train up her skills so that when we went back to Forks she could show them off and impress everyone at home. Home, that was really what I wanted to call it now was home. Though we don't share the same eating habits or the same likely for one another I still wanted to call them a family. We all wanted the same thing, we wanted Bella's happiness and for that to truly happen we will all have to be happy with each other. I knew this as well and the next person around the block, it was just a matter of time before everyone knew this. I still had questions about how this was going to work our in the long end but I was going to say that for when we passed that bridge you could say.

While Bella was training with whoever it was that day I was usually in the background. Watched but keeping my distance so that I could stay out of the way and so that I could just watch and learn how my Bella was learning her skills that I could never learn. Looking at how much my Bella has grown in the years that I have known her, how she has become such a lovely vampire and that she could take care of herself. How strong she has become and how much I loved her, everything about her was my sister. She had found love and I should not get into the way of what she wanted. She was in love with this new coven, I should have never gotten into the way of them. Though I sensed danger in the Cullens I knew that she loved them like her own family. I was going to stay with my sister no matter what, but I was going to let her do what she wanted to do also without letting myself get into the way. If she wanted to be in love with Edward then so be it, if she wanted the same but with Jacob- it was all her choice and I was not going to get into the way of what she wanted. Until she got hurt that is, then I was going to have to step in and take a stand for my little sister. She was going to be safe with the Cullens and would be happy with them, she may not know this but I did. Everyone could tell that Edward was in love with her, their love was forever.

We left Volterra and the Volturi with sorrow hearts but we promised that we were going to be back soon. I saw it then in Bella's eyes, she must have had sex with Caius. It was that way because when she hugged him it was different from the others. It was one of a kind, she really had liked him. She may even still, but she knew that it was wrong to be like this. Hopefully inside she also knew that I was wrong to string Edward around like this, like she could just go from guy to guy like this if she pleased. I did not want to see my sister get hurt. But was a feeling sorrow and almost protecting Edward? Was I really feeling sorry for someone like him? I did not know what I was feeling but I did not understand why I would feel any of these feeling. Maybe I was just getting off of Bella, maybe I was actually starting to like these Cullen people. I did not know but I was confused and a little out of if when we had gotten back into Forks from thinking about all of this. I did not want to go see the Cullens, I had to have a talk with Bella about all of the things that she was doing. She was going to have to pick a side that she wanted and stick with it. . .

Bella's POV:

We had gotten back into Forks like we had planned. I wanted to go see Edward so badly, I wanted to hear his voice again, have his touch around me. Even have his scent surrond me like it should have been the whole time that I was gone. I wanted to be with him now more then I ever had before. But I had found out that he was not expecting our flight to come in till later so he had gone hunting with most of the rest of the family. The only people that were home were Emmett and Rose, but they were having " Alone time." When we had dropped in, I told them to get back to it and I would be at my house when Edward got home. I thought that it would be best just to stay at home, home sweet home. Nothing like the Volturi, so that I could just relax for a few hours. Just to kept my head up to what had gone on lately. Maybe get my head back into the game and read for a little. Get everything sorted out so that I could just tell everyone what I was going to do with my life. I needed to figure out everything that had happened since we moved back into forks. I did not get any of this because when I had gotten into my room there was a knock on the door. I knew who if was just from the light knock that I must have been my Fiery sister that I loved so much.

" Come in sister." I said not really wanting company.

" Thank you." She did not seem to want to have small talk, she was going to get right down to the point as soon as she could. She sat down onto the bed next to where I laid. " Bella we need to talk, more like I need to talk and you need to listen closely to my words okay?" She was serious and I knew this. All this made me worried that she was going to tell me that she did not want me to see Edward ever again. That we were moving so far away and that we would never hear from the Cullens again! I knew that she was not impressed with my lately, but I needed to fix this with her. I needed to show her that Edward was the one for me.

" Okay sister, what is this about?" I asked

" It's about everything that you have been doing lately Bella. Kissing a wolf, having Edward as your boyfriend and then going out to Italy and then having pure sex with Caius! Don't think that the whole Castle didn't hear what you two were doing, I could hear that from where I was hunting. In the center on Italy! What is going on in that pretty little skull up there that makes you think that any of this is right! You mated on Edward, you know that you did. You need to stick with him forever, please Bella don't string him along in this horrible little game of yours. Hes not a toy Bella! He has feelings and he needs you. You are his one and only love. You know this is true. I can tell just by the way that you two look at each other that it is true. I know that you love him with all of your heart. So please, don't do anymore damage and please just stick with Edward. You know better then anyone that he is who you want to be with in life! You don't need your annoying older sister to tell you any of this, but when push comes to shove and you don't understand what you have gotten yourself into. That is when older sister comes in, please Bella I know that you mean the best in everything but you know who you belong with, hell I even know who you belong with! Edward."

My heart nearly stopped at this, did she really just saw that I belonged with Edward. Did she really say everything that had came out of her pretty little mouth? The words didn't seem to fit up with her at all. These things did not match up, she was telling me to be with Edward? I knew all along that it was Edward I wanted, but she told me this? I knew it must be true then I hugged my sister.

" Please Bella, I will let you do whatever you please. But know that I will always be beside you, I will always be there with you, holding you up when you want to fall and being the older sister that I try to be. Though I know at times I am a terrible sister and should not even be called that you are my sister. I will protect you through anything if you needed it!" These words broke my heart even more then before.

" Thank you sister." Was all that I could say to this.


	14. Mates and Questions

James POV:

Victoria and Bella were becoming sisters more then they ever have before. They would talk about anything like sisters would and could sometimes finished each others conversations. They seemed to be bonding more then the ever could before, I did not know what was going on with them and I really did not want to know about it. They bonded like they had before we had come to Forks again. I didn't know what it was about people finding their mates but it made life harder sometimes. Victoria was even becoming almost a friend with Edward also, at least enough to talk to him and get to know him better. We had a guest come and see us also – Laurent found out that we were in Forks and came to see us, he also brought his mate with him named Irina.

Laurent knew us and Irina knew the Cullens. It was odd to think that we were connected like this also. We were getting to know the Cullens like this in a way that we thought that we never could. Laurent was getting into the life of the Cullens and his mates covens lifestyle also. Though he did not drink animals blood, he thought about doing it to make his mate happy. Anything that he could do for her he could do. It was new to see Laurent like this, so happy.

Everything was going well in this world, I got to know the Cullens better then I thought would ever happen. I got to know that they were nice and that they had some things in common with us. Who would have guessed that we could have so much in common with these vampires that have such a odd life style. The Cullens played baseball like we did, we liked to play and cheat with base ball they did too. We found out that we could all play together. Though most of us liked to cheat while we were playing it was all for fun.

It was a thunderstorm and we knew that it was going to last all day. Not just because of Alice knowing from her visions but also from the news this morning saying ti say inside no matter what was going on in your lives because it was too dangerous to come out of you house. There may have been trees falling down everywhere, we all got a kick out of this when we left the house and knocked a few tress down for the hell of it. Emmett and I also joked around and threw each other under the tree's.

It was nice, on my team – which we named the blond bombers and our bitches. It was Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, and then Myself and Victoria. Emmett had come up with the name and we all had to go with it because it was too funny to even come up with another name. The other team was named The cuter vampires. With Carisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Laurent and Irina. Whatever the team that was pitching said went because we did not have a ump to tell us if we were out or not. So the whole game was that the other team was out no matter where the ball was. When the game was over it was 0-0 and we had been playing all day during the thunderstorm.

Victoria's POV:

I could not believe it when Laurent showed up and told us that he had mated on someone. It was a shock to me that he had mated, I thought that the boy never would find the right person for him! He was so happy in life and he was happy to have lived so long, though if he had met his little mate long before all this he would have been happier. I could sense no danger in the way that he was feeling and that he was going to be happy with her. It took him long enough to find a mate and to stick with a girl! I was thrilled for him and when he asked if I would like to meet her I could not say no to the love struck vampire! She was so beautiful and she was very nice that I could just tell the reasons why Laurent had mated on here instead of any other living or nonliving creature in the world!

Everything was coming into place you could say. Edward and Bella were happy together and Bella was _just_ friends with the Mutt now. I could tell that she was telling the truth about him because she did not smell like him as much as she used to. Although she wanted me to come with him to become friends with him, it would be over my flaming ashes to _ever_ be friends with someone like that- someone who killed our kind for no reason what so ever! Edward was so happy to be with her – but if he ever hurt her or treated her wrong I would have to kill him in a split second.

One day Edward came up to me to have a little chat with me, Bella was out hunting with James and I did not feel up to going hunting. I did not know why but it felt like it could be a good time for James and Bella to become close like they used to have been again. Though back then it was still tense and they needed me to be with them it was still a friendship. Maybe they could get better now that everything was going well. When Edward came over I knew that something was up, I thought that he either in trouble or that Bella was in trouble. I thought that someone had hurt her and that I was going to have to make plans for a place to bury Bella or something along those horrible lines. He paced around the house and looked around at me like it was the first time. He seemed to be stressed. Edward was worried about something and it made me concerned that Bella had gotten hurt.

" Victoria I would like to talk to you about Bella." He said in a tone that calmed me down just a little.

" Please do Edward." He smiled a this lightly.

" Victoria, I love Bella very much. I hope that you know this because I would love to marry her as soon as I could. I wanted to ask your permission and blessing to do so." My mouth dropped to the ground.


	15. Edward Cullen and Victoria

Victoria's POV:

I did not know what to say to Edward. I knew that he was in love with my sister, but did he really just ask me for permission to marry her? I did not thin that he would ever do this! I wanted to know everything about the wedding, I was going to say yes. But I was going to make him sweat it out a little before letting him get the answer outta me.

" What makes you think that you have the right to marry my sister?! What makes you think that I should ever let you marry Bella! You barely have anything in common with her? What about when you and your family move away or when we move away? What are you going to do about all this? You don't think that we are just going to let you take her away from us do you! Because we aren't, she was in our coven long before she even knew about you! You have not been dating for even a year yet! Don't you know that most relationships don't work out if they don't date for awhile before they get married?! Are you crazy?" I could see in his eyes fear and sorrow. He was taken the bait just like he was supposed to, I was putting him on my hook so carefully and easily. " You must be. . . but I must be also for letting you marry her." He looked up in shock at me, those eyes started to fill with happiness and he jumped and hugged me tightly. Never in a million years would have thought that this would have happened. I did not know what to think of this.

" Thank you Victoria and please don't scare me like that again!." I laughed a little as this, I could not help but to laugh. I had scared Edward Cullen. I did my job as a sister.

" Yes, but if you ever hurt her, I will have to kill you. Slowly and painfully, I will send everyone I know on you."

" Understood and I promise that I will never hurt her. She is my world. She is everything that keeps me alive, to make me want to go through with the day." His words were very true with this.

" I'm guessing that Alice has planning the wedding out?" I said knowing that Alice was the type to plan these things and being the fashion person that she is.

" You guessed right. I'm guessing that you will be her maid of honor."

" Hopefully." I said lightly. " But with Bella you never know."

We spent most of the night talking about the wedding, about everything that was going to need to be planned to make this all happen. I promised to help where I could help out with, and try not to fuck up everything. Even talking about when he was going to ask her came up, a lot of things that I did not know that I could even talk to Edward about came up. He had planned to take her out on a romantic date and then ask her, he did not mind asking her in public or in private. When the time felt right he was just going to get down on one knee and ask her! I was starting to like this kid more then I thought I would even give him the chance to talk to. We got to even talk about James, things that had happened in the past and things that happened before Bella was a vampire.

I told him about when I first met Bella. It was at the homecoming dance, she had been dancing with the now mutt and I saw her from across the room. There with something about her that had caught my eye and made me stare all night at her. She was beautiful and there was something about her that called to me. It called like the heartbeat inside her, like the blood pumping through her blood called to me in a melody. But her on her own was a song that was singing it's way deeply into my heart with every note. She was so plain and simple but so complicated all wrapped into one. She was a mixture of my two only human friends. She so happy and filled with life like Mikayla had been but so simple and a Mary sue like Taylor was. She seemed to have everything that my friends had when I still knew them. Before this whole new life sank it's teeth into me.

Bella got the guts to come over and to talk to me, she of all people thought that it would be nice to come and talk to the freak of the school and ask if I was having a good time and if I would like to hang out sometime. I had to think about all the things that she was saying, did she really ask if I wanted to hang out with her? I accepted her offer and we were insuperable ever since that day. We became so close so fast that no one really knew how it all happened. No human could think of what happened in Bella's brain to think about hanging out with me, and eating with me at lunch although I did not eat. I went over to her house the day after homecoming and got to meet her dad and we just hung out and talked for hours about random stuff. We talked about boys, cars, money and life, everything that an average teen should talk about once in awhile! She made me feel so much like a human, I knew that I was going to have to change her into a vampire soon enough, I knew that this was going to be a friendship to last forever and longer.

I told him about James and I when we first got to re-know each other. I did not remember much about my human life, he had to tell me everything again before it came back into my mind. Once he did though I remember everything that I went through. All the pain of when he _died _all the hurting that I went through. How I tried to kill myself just to see his shinning face again. I would have done anything to see him again, now I would see him forever and for always. He had shown me how to kill a human the first night, how to hunt. Though it felt horrible to kill someone, I needed the blood and did not care how I got it. It was the first time that I really figured out my power.

It was because the police were coming to make sure that everything was fine in my house because the people across the hall from me had been complaining. I knew that there was danger coming for us, I told him that we had to leave because someone was going to find us here. But James said that was a good thing, that I was going to need blood sooner or later anyways. He told me to do what he said and I commanded with every order. When they came we hide in the dark for them to come in, when they broke down the door we attacked. They tried to shoot us, but failed. I took the male cop while James took the female one. Sinking my teeth into his flesh and slowing sucking the life out of him was the most pleasuring thing that I could remember doing. Listening to the female scream made me laugh, like that would help her any.

I told all this to Edward and he listened and understood all the things that I was telling him, he just got what I was talking about. Although he did not drink humans blood he still understood everything that I had gone through. It was amazing to think that I was talking to someone like this and that I was having fun remember all these things from my past! Edward told me things about his past that I would have never guessed from him! Things that would shock Bella to hear, things that she was never ever going to hear from me, or that she would hear from everyone else if I could help it.


	16. Note

. **Hey guys.**

**Ive been sick the last few days.**

**So don't think I forgot about you guys!**

**Cause I didn't! **

**When I get better I'll start writing again!**


	17. Double Wedding?

Bella's POV:

Victoria did not want to come hunting with us, it shocked me a little to know that she would not be coming with us to hunt. She did not want to go hunting with us at all, all the times that I tried to pray her into coming she would just say no- that she was busy or that she was going to go a little later and met up with us possibly. To do the things that we need to do to live, only once- maybe twice in my whole life has Victoria not gone hunting with me or James. It was our bonding thing that we would do every night when the sun had gone down, since the day I was changed we had gone out to do this. Even before I was a vampire she would go out hunting with James and Laurent every night, no matter what was going on.

Although I was very worried about Victoria, Me and James did have some fun though. We found a bunch of cheerleaders coming home from their practice or something like that. They were in Port St. Lucy and they did not know that we had been following them for a long amount of time. It must have been twenty minutes that we had just been following them around, both us us making fun of the way that they were walking around like they were the most beautiful people in the world or something amazing like that. We caught them off guard and had a whole cheerleader squad for dinner! The blood was not as good as I thought it was going to be, it was being pumped through their body a little to fast for me, but it was a good meal no matter It was one of the best meals, to be honest, I have ever had because every single one of them screamed at the top or their lungs- each and every one of them begged for their lives and told me or James that they have rich family that could pay us if we let them go. We would just laugh and go back to the brutal killings that were taken place.

After our meal we just walked around the town, just going around to the stores around the city and just looked at everything in the store. We would try on some of the most stupidest things that we would find the the stores and just make fun of how the other person looked. I even dressed once as a little nurse because we were in a costume store and James called me Rose. We joked about little stuff and I really got to know him in a deeper level then just the creep that my sister had picked to be with for the rest of her life! We got into a jewelry store when everything started to change in the way that I saw James. He had called me over when he found a beautiful diamond ring.

" James, what are you doing looking at that ring?" I asked curious at his intentions with a little diamond ring with red rubies all around it with a beautiful gold band.

" Well Bells, I've been thinking about Victoria lately and well. . ." He was a little hesitant with the next words. " Bella I want to marry Victoria."

My jaw dropped to at least the floor, it feel so far to the ground that I did not know that to do with it at this point. My mind was filling with so many things that I thought it was just going to explode from all the info being place into my brain! James has never thought before about marry Victoria, he was going to be ripped to shreds and burned before this point before marring Victoria- Never that he has ever told anyone about marring her- not even poor Victoria about marriage. What had gotten into James to make this come out of him?

" _What_?" Was all I could say, like he has asked _me_ to marry him.

" Bella, I want to marry Victoria. It has been years since I have thought about this, and I know now that I want to marry her. I want to make sure that she is still in love with me, the way the we were when we were humans. Because as you know when we were human we were engaged to be married, then I had to be turned into a – well you know – by some little bitch when I went out and the marriage was called off because I was dead and all. Make all this stuff about mating not matter and be forever and make sure that she will be with me always. I want to be with Victoria forever, by law I want to do this too!"

" James, you really are serious about this!" I was so excited that he had told me about this that I jumped at him and hugged him to the floor. He was going to marry my sister!

" Yes Bella, I am." He was so calm about the whole thing.

" Well then we need to pick out a ring!" I screamed. I was getting too excited about all this- now I knew how Alice must have felt in a clothing store.

Alice's POV:

I knew about Isabella Swan when she was born into a little town called Forks. I knew that her and Edward were going to meet up, it was going to be horrible for our family if this was going to happen. So I ( with a little help from Rose, because she _is _my sister and I do tell her everything that I have problems with in my life or in my visions. ) made it my plan to make sure that her and Edward did not do so. It was going to turn out horrible for everyone that got involved if they did meet up – one of my visions had told me so, and although my visions could change and I knew this. This vision was going to stay this way, like it was written in stone some place far away.

Bella was going to be human when they met up, she was going to be going to Forks high and they were going to meet and fall in love. Soon enough the family we going to leave and Bella would be crushed. . . we would come back for her and soon enough her and Edward were going to get married and have a half human half vampire child. But Bella was going to die during child birth – no one was going to be able to save her. The child could have been the death of all of us though, because the Volturi was not impressed with the child because they thought it was a child that we had turned into a vampire, it was all going to end badly. Thats why I did not let it happen.

I wanted my brother to be happy, I did not want all of us to die for it though. So I did what I needed to do, I changed where we were going to live when Bella came back into Forks from living with her mother and I made us go and live someplace in Kansas. We went into Forks after four years of living in Kansas to find that Bella was not there anymore- that a Bella Swan had died a month or two before we had come into the town, the whole Swan family had died terribly in some kind of murder/ kidnap because they never found Bella's body. I felt terrible for making Bella die like that, I felt horrible because now Edward was never going to find the one that he loved all because of me. I did not know what to do- until I saw a vision of her. She was a vampire, with red eyes. I did not know what to think of this at all. I knew she was going to come into our family after that though. I knew that Bella was still alive out there and she would come into this picture some day! Bella has now come into our lives, and this is a great thing- because Edward is now happy and Bella cannot have a child. We are all safer this way.

I was happy that Bella was in our lives now, I never wanted her not to be at all. I just thought it was a safer thing to do, to keep my whole family alive and well.


	18. Marry Me?

Victoria's POV:

Bella and James came home soon before the sun was coming up, it was going to be a clear day. The sun was going to be out most of the day and it was going to be a beautiful spring day for all the humans in Forks. For us it was going to be a stay indoors or in the woods day so that we wouldn't get caught by humans day. The Cullens would be staying home from school and it would be the perfect time for Edward to pop the question to Bella if he pleased. But I thought that he had planned out a time and place to ask her, and me to spend a little time with James.

It was going to be nice to finally get some time with just James, I've been worrying so much about the way Bella has been that I forgot all about my one and only James. I had been overwhelmed with the fact of Bella that James never crossed my mind anymore. James was too happy when he got home from whatever he and Bella had been doing all night. . . must have been a good hunt because he was so excited about something. I wish I would have gone with them out to eat, but I did get to make a new friend while they were out. _Hmm_, thinking about Edward Cullen as a friend, who would have guessed that.

Edward and I were in my bedroom, just sitting on my bed and talking like teenage girls would do at a sleep over. We had just started to talk about the random stuff like school, where we had gone to in the world. When we were born. . . well changed into vampires kind of born. It was nice to talk to Edward, he would listen and just listen to every little detail you were telling him. Also listening to him talk was like hearing an amazing story told by a author with fantastic writing skills.

" Bella!" Edward was too happy when my sister walked into the room, he fell right back into little Edward Cullen again.

" Hello Edward." Bella said and went to him, pulling him from the bed and kissing him on the lips. They were made for each other. Anyone could see.

" _Victoria_." James said in a very seductive tone.

" Hi James." I went to _him,_ wrapping my arms around him, and kissed him on the lips.

To my surprise he kissed back with so much passion that his lips were crushing into mine. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, making my legs have to wrap around his waist so I could hold onto him. He was wrapping his hands firmly, fists of my hair being placed into his hands. What had gotten into James to make him _romantic_? If you could really call this romance.

James walked us over to the bed and placed me lightly onto it. While we had been in the romance of a kiss I did not seem to notice Edward and Bella leave. I wondered if he was going to ask her tonight or tomorrow. All of my thoughts faded away when James positioned himself on top of me. He was smiling with such a smile that made me worry about what he was planning to do with me. Was he really thinking about sex? Today of all days?

" Close your eyes, I need to make this more romantic." He whispered into my ear. This words sent chills down my sides, I have not had chills in years.

I could hear things being rearranged in the rooms, things being placed in different spots. New things coming in, small things but new things. The room started to get a new smell to it, something that was nice to smell, something different from the stingy smell it usually had like a humans house. Some things being taken out of the room. Everything in my bedroom was becoming different. I doubted it was going to look like my room when James was done with it.

" _Open your eyes_." James said when the final piece had been placed where he wanted it.

My mouth dropped with surprise and pleasure of the room around me. It was a dream, the most romantic thing you could ever dream of was in my room now. There were candles everywhere, vanilla scented- one of my favorite smells in the world. The room was light with only the candles and the little sunlight that was coming through a window, my room did not look like a bedroom anymore. It was more like an Italian hotel room.

There was also James – standing at the bottom of the bed with a tux on, it looked so good on him. An original tux. The kind that was all black and white, it even have the tails like I liked on a tux. He was holding my favorite kind of flower's in his hands also. Tiger lilies of all colors, orange, pink and white. Everything that I loved was in this room.

" Victoria, I need to ask you something." He got down on one knee. I did not know what he was doing- this must have been a joke. " Victoria, I know I don't tell you this enough, but I love you more then I love anything else in this world. I love you with every bone in my body, every breath that I take is because of you. Your are my everything that I need to go on in this hell hole of a world that was have to live in for all of time. Your the girl that I want to spend all of time with though. It's you, it always has been you though. Victoria-" He pulled a little white box out it his back pocket. " Will you marry me?"

This must have been a dream. Some kind of cruel kind of dream that I needed to wake from.

Bella's POV:

It was going to happen when we left, it was going to happen today. I was so excited to know that my sister was finally going to get married to the one that she loved and always has love. She wanted to get married for awhile, I could just tell whenever we talked about marriage. She wanted it more then anything, she talked about he ideal wedding, everything. I hoped that I could be her maid of honor, maybe they would just got to Vegas. All I wanted was for her to be happy. It was going to be a good day for Victoria- as long as she said yes. But why wouldn't she? She loved him more then she loved blood. Which being a vampire means a lot.

I did not know what had got into Edward but he was really nervous about something, he really wanted to move, really wanted to be active all day. I did not understand and did not try to understand why. All I knew was he was taken me someplace that was high in the mountains for an all day trip. He said ti was beautiful and I was going to love it. We did not need to take a car to get there, we just had to run. It was an easy trip up hill all, it would have taken a human maybe a full day just to get up the hill – we did it within two minutes.

It was a small meadow in the middle of the woods, the sun was up and there were flowers all around us. It was one of the most beautiful places that I had ever seen in my lifetime. There were tree's surrounding the meadow and the sun was shinning down on us, making us sparkle. Edward was standing in the middle of the meadow, making this place one hundred times more beautiful then it had been before.

" Bella my love, will you come here." He smiled lightly, making me worry. " I would like to ask you something."

" What is it Edward?" He smiled at me, making everything better.

" Bella, I love you with all of my heart. I love you more then I could love anything else in the world, when you came into my life you gave my world a whole new meaning. You made everything else in the world seem like it was nothing. You are my world now Bella." He got onto one knee, my heart stopped. He pulled out a leather box. Was this for real? " Will you marry me?"


	19. Marriage?

Victoria's _and_ Bella's POV:

_This must have been a dream. Some kind of cruel kind of dream that I needed to wake from. The man of my dreams – the prince charming of my life - did not just ask me to marry him, did he? Does he really love my that much to ask me to marry him? Does he really want to spend the rest of time and beyond with little old me? Of all times why would he ask me now to marry him? This must have been a dream or a fairy tale that I needed to slip out of and fast. This was torture, this was worse then dying or becoming a vampire because this was not real, all this was going to end soon. I would have to go back into the life that was real. _

_ When the words had slipped from those lips of his it all seemed to be perfect for the time and place we were in. He must have been planning this for days before hand but then again, it could have just been a spark of the moment thing. But knowing him, if he really wanted to do this he must have been planning for awhile and this just seemed to be the best time to do it. Those words though _Will You Marry Me_, did they really come from him or was it just my imagination playing a cruel and sick joke on me? _

_ As he waited for a response to come from my lips I stood there, shocked that he had asked that. I tried to wrap the words around me, tried to make sense of all of them being put in that order. I could not really do it. I could not think of all of them being put into that way like that. _

Victoria's POV:

The ring was beautiful it was one diamond, sparkling from where it was placed. Wrapped around rubies, that was spread all around it. It was in a golden band that made everything more perfect from what it was before. James must have had help picking this out, he could not have thought all this up on his own. Most likely help from Bella _and_ Alice. Knowing the both of them, they both must have been in it for awhile. Alice could have saw this coming years before we had met her- she may have told James that we were going to get married. She may know everything that's going to happen – what I'm going to say.

I looked around, this while thing was perfect. I did not want James to ever ask me in front of a bunch of people, or in a restaurant on the perfect date. I wanted him to ask me at the spark of the moment, after getting everything set of the way he wanted it to be. This was the way that I wanted and pictured him asking me to be like. Besides the fact that I was wearing pajamas instead of something beautiful.

I could have thought about what James said for years, I could have thought about it forever and ever if I wanted to, but I knew the answer from the moment he asked. I knew what I wanted to do with my life, I knew he _should_ be in it. I just had to make sure that he wasn't joking or this wasn't a dream. The words slipped out of my mouth like someone on ice, before I could think about anything.

" Yes!" I shrieked, it was with such a high pitch that I thought the every window in the house was going to break.

James was so happy to hear this, he was so happy that he jumped from his spot on the ground, picked me up, and spun me around in the air. All the nerves in my bored were melting into him. Everything that I had been thinking about before this moment were melting away into my new finance's arms. Did James really ask me to marry him?

The moment was perfect, I was marrying the man of my life. I was the happiest that I have been since I became a vampire, since I saw James again. This was the happiest that I have ever seen James since we became these monsters. James was smiling and even laughing a little. It was amazing to see him happy.

" Hey James?" There was one thing missing from this

" Yes love?" Did he really not know?

" Am I going to have to put on the ring, or are _you_ going to do it for me?" He smiled lightly, he had forgotten all about that little part. I gave him my left hand and he placed the beautiful ring onto my ring finger, it fit perfectly. " Beautiful." I was stunned how amazing it looked.

" I know you are." James whispered into my ear. It was corny, but I loved it.

We were going to have to plan so much out, where were we gonna have the wedding? Did we wanna elope or have a real wedding? Braids maids? Maid of Honor? Grooms Men? Best Man? Honey Moon? Son many things that we were going to need to pick out, so many things that needed to be gone, These were the days where I wished I was human, so I could have some alcohol.

Bella's POV:

_Edward_

_Asked_

_Me _

_To _

_Marry _

_Him? _

This did not make since with me, I knew that we were meant for each other, but did he really trust me enough to marry him? Was I ready to make the commitment? Did he really want to marry me or was this just something he wanted to do right now? I had so many things going through my head that I forgot that Edward was waiting for an answer from me.

" Bella Love?" He asked, I snapped out of my trance.

" Edward. . ." I did not know!

" I am so sorry, this was so stupid of me." He was heart broken.

" No, no." I didn't want him to be like this. " I just need time to think about all this. . . I just need time to really think of an answer for all this. Give me till midnight."

I ran through the woods, everything was going by so fast that it seemed like a blur even to a vampire. I was going the fastest that I ever had before. It was faster then Edward has ever ran. I think it was faster then any vampire has run before really. Back through the Cullens woods, I saw Emmett – a giant blur swerve past me and call for me. I did not answer his call. I needed to keep running, I just needed to run. Straight to the La Push line, I needed the one person I could trust on more then anything else in the world. I would have gone to Victoria, but she was a little busy with James. I did not want to ruin their little moment of marriage like I had mine and Edwards.

" JAKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I was starting to hyperventilate. I could not breath like a human would, I could not get the words to come through my throat. Nothing was working right, nothing at all. I needed my best friend to make this all work, I needed him to just make everything that I was thinking work correctly, I needed him more then anything to just be there for my right now. _Someone_ to tell me that everything was going to be alright and someone to listen to me.

Jake came through the woods, he was with two other wolfs though. Why would he bring to wolfs along with him? Then it hit me what I saw the faces that went with the giant bodies who it was. Two that I have also known for a very long time. Two that are also what to could call friends. Quil and Embry, I had known them as a human, I had known them forever. How could I have forgotten about them? Oh yeah, the whole vampire thing. How were _they _going to take that? Better then Jake I would hope.

" Bella!" Embry screamed and ran for me like a kid to their parents.

" Embry!" I screamed and ran for him also, we met right on the line. The power that hit between us made such a loud bang that I swear could have been heard from Russia.

" _Ew_, Bella you smell."

" You don't smell much better yourself!" I said, we both laughed a little.

" _Bells_?" Quil said looking at me weirdly.

" The one and only!" Jake said, pulling me up and hugged me. " You rang Bella?"

" We need to talk." I said, but Quil pulled me away from Jake and into his arms. They all smelled so horrible, but I had gotten used to it- a little. " We all need to talk, only if you wanna hear about my _new_ drama though." Quil and Embry looked at each other and smiled.

" Like we have anything better to do." Embry said, Quil just shrugged.

" Please, come to my side of the line then." I smiled and they came onto my side happily and into what was now me and Jakes tree in the middle of the woods. It was big enough to hold all of us on it, which was a surprise.

" So, what's the vampire drama now?" Jake said, who was sitting next to Quil. Quil was on one side of me, Embry was on another. I felt so loved by people who smelled like wet dog.

" Edward." Jake growled at this, he still did not like Edward too much.

" Oh, we've heard all about _this_ vampire." Embry smiled.

" Very much about him Bells." Quil joined in, these two were still attached at the hip.

" He wants me to marry him." Jake froze at these words. Was so froze that when Quil poked him, he nearly fell out of the tree.

" What. . . Did. . . You. . . Say. . .?" Jake said.

" I told him I would give him an answer at midnight. I need your help though, Jake I really don;t know what to do about all this! I mean I'm in love with this guy! I love him more then anything in the world, but I don't know if I'm that ready to marry him yet. What do you guy's think that I should do?" I looked around for an answer from all of them.

Jake's POV:

Did she really just say that the blood sucker wanted to marry her?

Well their go my chances to hell.


	20. I Don't Know

Jacob's POV:

Did she really just say that the blood sucker wanted to marry her? There go all my chances to hell of even getting to first base with Bella. It's not like I don't want Bella to be happy, it's just that I _know _she can't be happy with a blood sucker, she may have been a blood sucker now but she wasn't when I first feel for her. I knew from the moment she came back into Forks that we were meant to be together, forever and always we were supposed to be with each other.

I did not know what to say, so I just kept myself really tuned out of the conversation between my two best friends and the girl that I was meant to be with for life. I knew that I was supposed to be with Bella, even if I had not imprinted on her I still knew that I should be with her and no one else for the rest of time. Imprinting was just a myth that really did not exist. My brother who have found someone just believe that they have imprinted on the right girl, they really haven't because if all this imprinting crap was true then I would have imprinted on Bella.

" Jake?" Bella finally asked.

" Yeah." I was starring off into the skies around, it was almost nine at night.

" What do you think, you've been so quite."

" What ever makes you happy Bella." I slipped out of the tree and walked away, walked out of the woods and onto my side of the woods.

What was I going to do about this?

Bella's POV:

I wondered what was up with Jake, he did not say anything the whole conversation. When we did end anything that had been with me and Jake, everything that had happened when I had first gotten into Forks. He told me all he ever wanted was for me to be happy, I was happy but was he now happy? I did not know what was going on in his mind, I really wanted to know though. The only thing holding me back from going to find out was Quil and Embry.

" I think you should go for it Bells, he seems like a nice guy. Anything that's going on in that pretty little head of yours is just doubts, nothing else. Though your a leech, your still my best friend that I had when I was younger and I know hes good for you." Embry said.

" I totally agree with him Bella, you seem to be so happy right now that I don't think that this could go bad for you. I mean Bella, your gonna make a lovely bride." Quil said.

They made me feel so much better about all my worries. The whole night till midnight we just caught back up with each other. We told old time stories about how our lives were and about everything that has been going on in the past few decades or so years that we have not seen each other in. Wow has it really been that long? It was almost midnight when I said my goodbyes and left for the Cullen house. Edward was waiting at the edge of the woods.

" Well?" He was so worried for an answer, I jumped at him falling right into his arms.

" Yes." His face light up more then it has ever before. He was so thrilled about it that I thought the was going to drop me from his arms.

" Really?"

" Really baby."

The rest of the night was a celebrating that I loved the most. A night alone in Edward bedroom, snuggling up in best and listening to each other talk. . . well and some _other_ things too. It's one little thing that I wont go into details about. . . but I think you get the picture of what I'm trying to say. It was a good night though, until I started to feel sick to my stomach.

I did not understand what was going on. I backtracked everything that I had done in the past few days. Nothing made since for this to be happening though, I had not eaten _any _human food or drank any of their beverages either. I did not understand what was going on with my body, was I dying? I needed to know what was going on though, so I went straight to the doctor of the house. Carisle.

I was tired also, how could I be tried. Was I becoming human? Was I dying. I did not know but I was worrying the fuck out of myself from all this. I did not want to worry Edward, so I did not go hunting with him, which I had promised him I would try. Instead I stayed home and went to Carisle's office.

" Hello there Bella." He said as soon as I slipped through the door.

" Hi Carisle, are you busy?" He smiled up at me.

" For you Bella? Never."

How could someone be so nice? If I were doing some work I would never let anyone come in my way of doing it. I would keep working and tell them to come back when I was not trying to keep my family from living on the streets. How could someone be so nice for someone so different from his family like me? I was not like him at all, besides the fact that we both loved Edward and we both were vampires we were completely different.

" What's wrong dear?" Here we go.

" Well I'm not really sure, that's why I came to you really. I mean I've been feeling sick to my stomach and I haven't eaten any human food lately. I've been tired but you know that I can't be tired nor can I sleep. I start to feel sick when I smell things that I dislike or that I really just hate smelling. I feel like I'm gaining weight though I know I can't do that either, and it's not a little weight like it would be from drinking more blood then normal. I mean it feels like I ate a full watermelon. I feel warmer then normal, like I've been with Jake for hours upon time, tell me straight up Doc. Am I dying?" I looked at him straight in the eyes. He was as confused as I was, he raise slowly from his chair and came over to me.

" Bella, I don't know for sure what's going on. But from the symptoms you have if you were human I would say that you were pregnant."

" But that can't happen Doc, can it?" No no no it could not. He was just joking around with me. . . right?

" I don't know Bella."


	21. Positive

Bella's POV:

Did those words come out of Carisle's pretty little mouth? I thought that vampires could not have kids? I thought that the whole reproductive system thing got killed when you got killed too? There was no way that a body that did not have anything inside working to have a kid, because everything was dead on the inside. This though? How could this really happen? I had to have a ultra sound done to see if it was true or not. But it wasn't it could not be, I'm a figgen vampire for god sake! There was no way in hell that this could be a kid, I would be dying from cancer before I could possibly have a kid!

Whose kid could it be though? I knew it was not Edward because although we have had sex it would not be enough time to conceive a baby in that amount of time. How could a vampire would make a baby if they could have one right? _If _I were having a baby what would this child turn out to be? Pure little vampire demon? That was the only way ever to have a baby. But this was all not true, this was just a dream that I was going to escape from soon right? There were too many questions and so little time to come up with answers to them!

Carisle was still working on the ultra sound for an hour, just looking about on the inside of my stomach. I could hear a heartbeat, as Carisle could also. We were tracking the heart down, I thought that there must be something wrong with the machine because _we _could not hear the heart but the machine said there was one. If a vampire could not hear something then it must not be there, because we have some of the best hearing in the world. Possibly the only other creature that _could _be better then ours is a werewolf's, but I doubted that too. We were just looking for where that heart was coming from, because we could not see a baby in there. But then we found it. It was right there in front of us, on the left side of my stomach, it was so far to the left that we had been getting it mixed up with some of my other organs.

There was a baby there, It was a small little thing that was starring straight into the camera. It was so odd to see a baby in there. What was that thing? This could not be happening though could it, there was a baby on the screen! There was a creature that was moving around a little and was breathing and had a heart beat! This was unreal.

" Bella, you are having a baby dear. I do not know how this is happening but I am going to start researching as soon as I can. Now I need to know a few answers first though."

" Okay then." _Shit_.

" Who have you been having sex with lately?" I had to think back on this.

This is what sent chills down my sides. It was horrible to think about this thought, the father of my baby was someone that I would never think of as a father. It was not a good thing to think about because it was someone that I did not want to be with like that, but he was the father of my child. How was I going to tell him this? Worse to think about though was how I was going to tell Edward. How was he going to take all this though, I mean would he still love me? Will he still want to marry me after this? How was Victoria gonna take this also, was she gonna yell her head off? Or was she gonna be there for me and protect me from the rest of the world? Please let her be my sister now more then ever I was going to need her to be there for me.

" There is only one Carisle, I know it will be something that you will not like but it's the truth." He was worried as was I.

" Okay, this will be between us then."

" It was Caius." His mouth dropped.

" Are you sure Bella?"

" Yes Carisle."

How could this have happened to me? I mean really though, how could this have happened. With anyone but him would have been fine, but one of the leaders of the Volturi? I'm going to be a pile of ashes within the day they find out about me having _his_ kid. I did not know how this was going to go down, but I doubted that it was going to end well, for me or anyone.

I needed a ticket to Italy as soon as I could get there. I did not know how I was going to tell Caius but I was going to have to as soon as I could. I didn't even know if he was going to think it was really his kid or not. I knew it was his and I was going to have to show him, I was going to have to use someone's power in the world to show him. If I had to I would go to Aro and show him the truth. That would only be if I had to. Caius had to know what was going on, I needed to know what we were going to do with this whole thing.

" Bella?" Carisle asked.

" Yes?"

" What should we do about this?" He asked.

" I need to go to Italy, fast."

" It shall be done then."

I was on a plane the next day, with Victoria sitting by my side the whole time. I asked, no begged for her not to come with me. I nearly got down on my knee's and begging her not to come along, that it was going to be dangerous for her, that just made her tag along more then she would have before. But she knew that something was up, she knew that I was going through something, that's the only reason why I would ever be going to Italy. She was my sister, she was going to go through hell with me and back if I would let her she'd take a bullet for me. I had not told her about the baby yet, but it was going to be a conversation for later.

We made it to the Volturi castle just before the sun came up, it was going to be a beautiful day in Italy. A nice sunny day that everyone in Italy was going to be outside, shopping or being out with friend's, thing's that only humans can do. Thing's that I wish I could go back to and have fun again. A day where no vampires would be outside if they could be, a day that would be good for a nice long talk with an old friend. This may not be a good one, but Victoria was going to be off with her friends.

" Bella! Victoria! What a pleasant surprise!" Aro said when he found us in the halls around the castle. We were going to our rooms, Jane knew we were here.

" Why yes it us Aro." Victoria said.

" It truly is Aro, do you happen to know where Caius is?" I asked, I hated being so polite.

" Yes, he is in the library on the east end. He will be thrilled to see you, Bella. We will be feasting tonight because of both of you being here!" He smiled, I kissed him on both cheeks and then walked to the library. We met eye to eye when I arrived.

" Bella. . ." He smiled.

" Caius, we need to talk." We really did this time though, he could tell.


	22. Italy

Victoria's POV:

I don't know what is going on in Bella's mind but I knew that something was up. She would have never just up and go to Italy for no reason! Really after she just said that she was going to marry Edward, they had not even started to plan the wedding before she started to get really ency, she started to move all around, never staying in the same place. Bella then wanted to go and see Caius! What was wrong with my sister? This is not like her at all, not like her to want all this on her. I thought that she had picked her man and she was going to stay with it. So what was she doing in that room with one of her former things? Maybe she was just telling him that she was over with him for good, that she was getting married. Or maybe she was sparking a new thing with a leader of the most powerful coven of the Volturi. Never know with her. Never know.

I found my way with Alec, because Heidi was out getting our meals for tonight. Alec was off and had time to wonder around the halls. We just stayed and talked, he always had time to listen to what I said. He was much different from his sitter, that much was for sure. They both had an act on when there were _other _visitors around the castle, but when it was me and Bella they were much different. They showed that they really do have hearts, you just have to know them because you could really find out about that.

" Tell me Victoria, what is on your mind?" Alec asked when we got to the garden.

We were far from where any humans could see us, it was sunny. But we did not care very much anymore, that garden was filled with every flower in the world. I mean they had everything in there, from tiger lilies, which were my personal favorite, to flowers that I had never seen before, just down to the beautiful Roses! The garden had many open little water pounds and it felt so good to be here. It felt like you could not go wrong from being in here. That you could not help but smile and be a little happier because you were in there.

" I'm just worried Alec, it's Bella." I gave him a look of concern, he could already tell that it was coming. I just needed to state it. " She decided that she wanted to come to Italy out of the blue. Said that she wanted to come alone, that no one should follow her her. It's so odd because she had just told Edward that she would marry him."

" _Really_? She is marring the Cullen?" Oh I forgot to tell him that didn't I? _Crap_.

" Yeah, she finally figured out that she wanted to be with the Cullen for the rest of time. Better then the damn wolf I guess." I shrugged it off. " So you know as well as I, that Bella's been having a thing with Caius. It's not hard to figure that much out I guess, but why are we here. I do not understand what's going on in Bella's brain to make her think that it's right to come here! Really right now, I just don't get it really." I sighed, I had been needing to get that out for awhile, I just had not had anyone to tell it to. Until now that is.

" Well Vikki I get that." Here he goes with the Vikki thing again. He knows that it gets to me! " I mean, it's not like she's trying to get herself killed off though. I just think she's going to to up to Caius and tell him that it's off between them. That she cannot have a relationship with him because she has found the one that she truly loves and wants to be with for ever."

" I hope your right Alec." I smiled at him.

" Me too Vikki, me too." He smiled back. For awhile we just laid in the beautiful garden, me with a tiger lily placed on my ear, just matching in with my hair and Alec with a rose in the front pocket of his shirt. Both sparkling and both happy to be alive. . . if that's what you wanted to call alive. . .

Bella's POV:

" Bella! Victoria! What a pleasant surprise!" Aro said when he found us in the halls around the castle. We were going to our rooms, Jane knew we were here.

" Why yes it us Aro." Victoria said.

" It truly is Aro, do you happen to know where Caius is?" I asked, I hated being so polite.

" Yes, he is in the library on the east end. He will be thrilled to see you, Bella. We will be feasting tonight because of both of you being here!" He smiled, I kissed him on both cheeks and then walked to the library. We met eye to eye when I arrived.

" Bella. . ." He smiled.

" Caius, we need to talk." We really did this time though, he could tell.

" Well Bella, there is always something to talk about when you are here." He smiled, this was the type of smile that I liked seeing from him. The good kind of smile.

" There is something that I believe we should talk about away from everyone else in this Castle, perhaps you have someplace that is away from here?" I asked, looked a little confused. But I believe that he understood because he took me by the hand and leaf me to his a room in the middle of the castle, into a room that I had never been in before.

It was dark, I don't just that it was dark and in the lighting dark. Also the fact that it was dark with the way that they decorated it also. I mean to say that it was all dark blue walls, the the only window in the whole place was covered with a black shard. Once he turned on the light it became a little better, but the light was a dim one at that. It felt like it was a prison and someplace that I did not believe that anyone but the leaders of the Volturi should be in. Let alone I should be in.

" These wall, they are sound proof even to vampires. No one could hear anything that is going on in here." He said lightly. "So what is it Bella?" He asked.

" I do not know really how to tell you this, but I'm just going to come out with it so that it's going to be out there for the both of us to figure out." I knew that if I could that I would be sweating, or throwing up. I don't know which though. " Okay, so when I came here last we did a few things, things that should not be brought up again. But the thing is, that when we did all that, I may have gotten pregnant by it." He just starred at me and then lightly chuckled.

" Funny Bella, really it is." Well tis is a little better then him going for my neck.

" No, really Caius, I'm telling you the truth. I had Carisle check my stomach to make sure that what he was believe was true and there was a heartbeat from my stomach. I'm having a child, you are the only one that I've had sex with to make this true." He became more serious about this.

" Oh? Well are you sure about this?"

" Yes, I know that it is true. I heard and saw it."

" What are _you_ going to do about this problem." Like this was _just _my problem! Hell no!

" I don't know but this is our problem now! This is not just my kid." I was pissed.

" I know, what will we do this about?" Good he was getting to the point now.

" That's why I came here. I will be keeping the child, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have contact with it or not." I made that choice on the spot. I didn't know if I was ready for a kid or not, but this thing was coming.

" I would love to have contact with our child Bella, it will be able to come here when it pleases. Please let me know when our child is born. But first, we will go to my brother. Make sure that this child is truly mine. Marcus should be able to see that relationship."

So we went to him, with a touch of my stomach he did not move. He stayed here for a long time, just watching and feeling around. He knew there was a relation to me, but then he _knew _there was also a relationship to Caius also. Now two of the leaders knew about my pregnancy, they both knew that I was going to have a child belonging to the most royal of all vampires. He or She was going to be treated this way also. Now there was just telling Caius wife Athenodora and Edward about the baby. That was going to be the toughest part of the whole thing. I was just happen that I was going to across the sea when he told her about it, he promised that much. In return I would bring the baby out when it was born, tell him what the sex is, and he would be able to help with the name, if he pleased.


	23. Long Stories

Bella's POV:

The days pasted with a breeze, it was like nothing had changed in the castle that I had once called my home. Everything about this place made sense to me again of why I liked it so much. It was a safe place to be, when you were working with the Volturi of course, but it was also a place where you could find _anything_ in. You could find any piece of history that you pleased in that place, or you could just try to find out how far you can push your powers if you wished. During the days for the next few days that is what I was doing, I would be training and making sure that I still used my power to the fullest with Aro and Marcus.

Even baby names, it was in the library on the west end of the castle. It was also where you could find me and Caius at midnight till about three in the morning for the past week,. We would meet in the dark and in the back of the library. As if we were both just looking for a book to read, then we would take all the baby books into the silent room and just look and look for names that would match. We didn't want anyone finding out what we were doing, why we were looking for baby names for anyway. I mean what would we tell them? That I was having some kind of monster child with him and we were _just _picking out names? No, that would be very bad to do.

We had been searching for different names everywhere, we could not find a single name that we could both agree on for either sex! It was like anything that I like and wanted as the name, he would hate, and anything that he liked I would be disgusted with and would reject the moment he said it! It must have been because we were complete opposites! He was a leader of the most fear and royal coven in the world while little old me was just of a coven of two other people. I had the power to have anyone else power, while he did not. I had a sister, he had two brothers. We were different in many ways, we were only connected by the fact that we were both vampires and the baby that was growing inside of my stomach.

It took a week to pick out both names! It had to be Italian because we were talking a leader of a ground that was in Italy! But I did not want my babies name to be fully Italian, we agreed that if it was going to be a boy that it could have an Italian name. But if it were a girl it was going to have a name of my choosing because I really did not want a Italian, I didn't know why I just didn't want her too. If it was going to be a boy it would be names Antonio Aro Cullen Volturi. If it was going to be a girl then the name would be Delilah Esme Cullen Volturi, as long as when I told Edward he would allow me to use his name in the babies name. . . if he wanted to even still be with me when he finds out about the baby. The middle names needed meaning is what we finally both agreed on, so we went with Aro for the boy's name because it was Caius bother, and we went with Esme because she was such a loving person and was almost like a mother to me. Soon enough she was going to be a mother in-law to me anyways.

While the nights went by I also broke the news with the Volturi about my wedding in which I did not have anything planned out yet. Jane screamed in happiness while Aro congratulated me. I told them all that I would be inviting them to the wedding, but they insisted that we would be having the wedding right there in the castle. They thought of me as family and wanted me to have the wedding there. I was thrilled about the family part, I was so happy that I acutely went straight up to Aro and hugged him tightly. I never thought about them as family till now, there were like a long distance family, the people that I could trust with anything. I thanked them so much for letting me have my wedding here and that I would ask Edward what his thoughts were about it.

" So Bells, who's going to be in the wedding? Braids maids, the maid of honor, grooms men, and the best man?" Jane asked when we left from that little meeting. We were wondering the halls in the castle till we came to the backyard. It was not a backyard though it was more of a giant field that went on for miles. It was beautiful with green grass everywhere and it just seemed so nice. Although it was raining lightly it was still beautiful.

" Crap! To think about it I really haven't thought about it ever! I've been so busy with. . . other things that I haven't really had time to think about it!" It was the honest truth!

" Well think about it now, I'm only here to help!" Jane said, it was the truth. She was always there to help me out when I needed her, that meant to much to me.

" Come to think of it Jane, would you like to be a brides maid?" She was in complete shock. " Jane, your one of my best friends that I've got. Your so much fun to be around and you should really be in this wedding okay? Please?" She screeched.

" Yes! Yes!" Jane said.

" What are you guys talking about back here?" A voice asked, a voice that I knew so well.

" Vikki! Bella just asked me to be in her wedding! Can you believe it?" Jane was too happy. It was new to see all this happiness from her.

" No. . . I mean it's awesome for you. . . but no." Victoria said.

" Toria, I was going to come to you next. I wanted to ask if you wanted to be in the wedding also." I smiled at her lightly. " Toria, your like a sister to me. Your the one thing that I can always count on for anything. I want you to be my maid of honor because you deserve that title. I would make it my sister of honor but that does not sound as good. Please Victoria?" I asked. All that came from the heart. I just hoped that she would be saying yes to this now.

" Bella. . . your serious about this?"

" Yes Toria. I really am!" She smiled so wide now.

" Yes!" She screamed. We jumped at each other and hugged each other to the ground.

It started to pour outside but we did not care. It just made us into little kid running the the rain and screaming in happiness. We just played in the rain, the three of us, just playing around and running and laughing the in rain. It was the most fun that a girl could have with her friend, not caring about how hard it's raining or the fact that we looked stupid. It was just perfect that we were all there, my two best friends and me. Playing in the rain and having a good time. It was amazing. But all that changed when a white haired vampire came out and into the rain.

" Bella. . . what are you doing out here?" The vampire said.

" She was playing in the rain with me and Jane. Is there a problem in this Caius?" Toria said.

" She should not be out here, you never know what could happen." Caius said. " Who could get hurt from all this."

" What are you talking about Caius?" Toria said, she was getting angry.

" Nothing Toria. I've gotta get packing anyways. Wanna help guys?" Toria and Jane both nodded their head and follow me into the castle, leaving the white haired vampire standing in the rain. Alone.

It was not very long that I would have to leave to go back home, I had been gone for almost two weeks, Edward was blowing my phone up with messages. I had called him back a few times, but I had been really busy with the baby and my powers to really have much time to call him back. It was time that I went home and broke the news to him. That was going to seal the deal on if Edward would stay with me _or _if I was going to come back to Italy. I hopes that he was going to stay with me, but I didn't know what was really going to happen. I could hope for the best I guess was the only thing right now that I can do. . .

We into Forks with so much extra time that I doubted that anyone would be there to pick us up. We had been almost two hours early. But when we got off of our gate there they were, all of the Cullens standing there and even James. They were so excited to see Victoria and I . I was shocked because everyone was so happy and so loving. Something that I had not seen since being in Italy for almost two full weeks.

Toria ran for James, they met with Victoria jumping into his arm and kissing in a romantic kiss. It was one of the most beautiful things that anyone could see, a girl running to the one that she loves and then both of them forming into one with just their lips meeting. It was amazing and beautiful. Edward ran up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

" You've been gone too long Love. I've missed you every moment that you were gone for. Please do not leave for that long ever again. Please." I smiled as this.

" I promise Edward, I will not leave you for two full weeks every again." I giggled but I also had a serious tone to me. " But we need to talk about some, in private."

" Now love?" He asked.

" Yes, It's important." I felt my heart fall into my stomach, it felt like everything was getting slower and I put his suit case into his car and he started to drive us far away from the Cullen's house. I knew where he was taken me as well as he did. We got into the meadow and it was still as beautiful as the first time I was in it.

" So Bella, what do you need to talk about then?"

" Kids." I mumbled, forgetting that he could hear everything that I said.

" Kids? What about them?"

" Well what do you this about them first of all?" I thought this was a good start to anything.

" Their alright, I mean when I was human I wanted them when I grew up. Now that I'm a vampire though I don't think of them as much."

" Well, there this thing that's going on right now. I don't know how your going to take it Edward, but I need to tell you one thing. Edward. . ." I could really feel that heart of mine going into my stomach now. " I'm pregnant." He just starred at me.

" Wha- What?" He was shocked. " Pregnant?"

" Yeah Edward, like with a baby growing in my stomach kinda thing." He chuckled at this.

" Is . . . it. . . mine?" He asked. This was the question I did not want him asking.

" Umm. . ."

" Umm?!"

" Yeah, there's something I should tell you about Edward. Something I should have told you about long ago." This was going to be a long story.


	24. Secrets

Jasper's POV:

Something was off about Bella when she got back from her flight to Volterra, something that she was nervous about and was causing her distress. Something that was really serious because if it wasn't then she would think nothing of it and go on with her life. That's just the way that Bella was about everything. It was odd to see Bella like this because she was usually the happy and brave one out of anyone I have ever met. At times she seemed like she was just a bubbly as Alice, which was pretty damn happy if you ask me. She was willing to tell you anything that was going on and just let you know about it. Like her whole life was an open book, you could ask Bella how she became and vampire and she'd tell you straight up, you could ask her why she liked human blood and she'd tell you. It was just something about her that made her so opened to telling you anything. But when she came back she didn't want anyone to know anything about her, she tried to keep her emotions bottled up and inside her which didn't work and her and Edward went away from the family after they reunited. There goes Alice's planes for a welcome home party right be begin with. Her now though her emotions were scarred, nervous and like she didn't want to tell anyone what was going on. She wasn't going to tell anyone what was going on, hopefully she would tell Edward.

Odd thing about it is that Carisle has been the same way lately. Like he knows something that none of the rest of us know. He wont even tell Esme about what's on his mind, and that means that it's something extremely important and top secret. He's been stuffed up in this office reading up on history and doctors books and not telling us anything about what he was doing. The only thing that he told us that it was just one of his patients had asked him to research something that he had never seen before, some kind of new kind of cancer or a new dysfunction in the body, that he was very interested in. So ever since Bella left and even a little before she did he has been in his office just reading, only coming out to hunt and the goes straight back up into there and reads. It makes me think and the reason that Bella is upset is the same reason that Carisle is also. I just hope that it's nothing serious.

Alice had a vision that she was not telling anyone. It was something that she never did, she would always let us know what was going on in that pretty little brain of hers. She wouldn't let Edward into her brain to see that she was seeing and she also would not tell me about what was going on either. Alice had told me everything about her life that she could remember, every detail about her vampire life, everything that she could remember she told me. Now what was going on that she could not tell me about, what kind of vision could she have had that she would let tell me? Anyway about it though her emotions were going crazy too! I mean was everyone in this wacky shack hiding secrets? The next thing I'll find out is like Rosalie really a guy and Emmett is a girl or something crazy like that! Eww, no that's a bad mental image. I didn't know what was going on around here, but I was going to find out fast.

Caius POV:

How could I have let this happen? How could I had been so stupid to let Isabella Marie Swan come into my life and now tell me that she's having my child? How could this happen? We were both vampires and we should not be able to have kids! No, this should not be happening, but it was. There was something about this, there must have been something good inside all of this. What though was the question of the day so to speak. I was not ready to have a child at all, I never wanted kids in the first place. Not when I was a human nor now when I am a vampire. My human life as past now and I should not be going back to it with the subject of children. Never in my nightmares would I think that I would be picking on names for a child! I had to tell my other brother what was going on, perhaps he would know about this. He was alone in his office and it was the perfect time to tell him.

" Brother, it's nearly three in the morning. Why are you not with Athenodora right now?"

" I was going to ask you the same about Sulpicia." We both laughed as we knew the answers to both of these. We didn't want to be with our wifes, we wanted to just be alone or with some other guys. Our wifes were happy talking with each other and gossiping about what other people were doing. Being the typical girls that we fell in love with.

" What is it brother, there must be something wrong. Please, come sit." He offered and I took up this offer rather happily for the news I was about to place upon him. " What is on your mind dear brother." What is on my mind? Do you really want to know? I doubted this.

" It is Bella. We seem to be in a jam with each other right now, you see brother." I took a deep breath. Aro would not the news. " I did have an affair with her, she is a very beautiful girl and I could not help myself but to test her out so to speak. Bella and I have been having an affair for many years now. But something has come up lately. Something odd, something maybe you will know more about." Aro just looked and me with a confused look upon his face. " Maybe it would be better if you just saw for yourself." I put out my hand for him to see, he touched it lightly and went through my thoughts and my mind. He got to the pint that I was talking about and let go.

" Interesting situation you have gotten yourself into brother." He sighed lightly. " I have seen this but once, it is not something that I would wished to have happened to you." What was he trying to say ab out this?

Bella's POV

" Yeah, there's something I should tell you about Edward. Something I should have told you about long ago." This was going to be a long story, one that I didn't want to go into, but I was going to have to.

I could feel my heart falling to the floor with each word that I said. It felt like something that was going from a soap opera that had been on the TV for way to many years. Almost like I was scripted to say these words. But everything I was saying were only the words coming from my heart. I hoped that Edward would take them and just listen to them, I was going to be giving him my heart and hoping that he wouldn't throw it on the ground and step on it a thousand times and then just walk right out of my life. Hope was a big word though and sometimes the worst happened. I just didn't want the worst to happen right now, or right ever to come to think of it. . . But here goes nothing I guess.

" You see Edward, long before I knew you I was in a relationship with a member of the Volturi. One that is powerful and what I thought would kill me if I cut of the relationship. So I did anything that he asked of me, which was mostly having sex with him. But when we went to Italy about a month ago something happened that I didn't expect to. I guess when I had sex with him, because of the whole I would most likely be killed if I didn't do what he said thing, I guess I got pregnant." I sighed. There I had everything out on the table, everything was open for him to hear now. " I'm keeping the child Edward, and if you still want me I would love for you to raise it with me." He smiled lightly at this.

" Whose the father?" Were the only words to come out of his mouth though.

" There the thing."

" _Please _say you know Bella."

" I do Edward, I just don't think your going to like it is all." I took a deep breath, though I didn't need it, it made me feel better taken it. " It's Caius." A sigh or relief washed over him.

" Thanks god, I thought it was going to be Aro or Felix or maybe even Demetri." We both laughed. " But why him Bella? Why would you fall for scum like him?"

" He was powerful." We laughed again.

" Well Bella, I'll be happy to be in this baby's life." He smiled and hugged me tightly. " So there is no way that this is my child huh?" He whispered into my ear.

" No chance in hell, sorry."

" Damn." He mumbled.

" Oh theres something else I wanted to ask you." He took a step back, and took a deep breath. " Edward, I wanted to have your last name into the babies. I want it to have the Cullens as one of it's last names." He was shocked, but also you could tell that he was thrilled.

" Bella are you sure about this?"

" Positive." He rushed me with another hug, this one he spun me in the air.

" Yes,the baby can have Cullen as one of it's last names." He said and at that moment I got a phone call.

I checked to see who the called was and it was from Italy. Had I forgotten something there? Or was this Athenodora calling to tell me that my head was going to be served on a platter the next time she sees me?

Oh god that was going to be a bad sight to see, she was not going to be happy but would she really call to tell me that? I doubted it but you never know when a vampire is really pissed you can never tell. . . She did have all the power of the Volturi guard on her side and what did I have? The Cullens who I was not going to let fight for me and some werewolf's who I was also never going to let fight for me? There was also my sister who was going to be on my side no matter what I told her, then James because he was in love with Victoria. I didn't want any of this to happen. Maybe it wasn't her anyways, maybe it was just Jane calling to see if I made it home safely. I didn't know but I really didn't want to answer the phone. I think that Edward could tell also because he took the phone and answered it for me.

" Hello?" My lovely Edward said into the phone.

" Why hello Edward, is Bella there?" It was the snake calling again. I took the phone from Edward and walked a little into the woods around the meadow.

" Yes Caius, you do know that I just got back into Forks right?" I almost hissed out.   
" Yes Bella I do, I'm terribly sorry. But I just found out who all this could happen to the both of us and thought you may like to know. But if you don't then I will just be-"

" Okay tell me."

" Your not going to like this Bella." I already knew that though.


	25. Volturi

Bella's POV

The words struck me like a cord, it made me nervous to think about Caius saying that he thinks that it's going to make me nervous to know what- or how this child was created. From the sound of his voice he wasn't very happy about this either.

" Okay, tell me." I said, calm on the outside and nervous as hell on the inside.

" There is only one way for two vampires to have children." Oh no, here we go. " It can only happen when two powerful vampires come together and mate with each other. Those two vampires are supposed to be with each other for a long time, like together. Also the child should have amazing powers, it will be twice as powerful as a regular vampire would be." _Grrreat_. " This child is going to be stronger, faster, and have more powers then ever known before."

" Good to hear, we'll have a little tornado on our hands then." I laughed, a little nervous.

" Yeah, I guess we will. Listen Bella, I'm going to be sending out Jane and Alec out there. Your a part of the Volturi now. Your having my child, I want you to be protected." _Part of the Volturi?_

" Wait, wait" Edward snuck up from behind me as I was talking on the phone, he snatched the phone away " _Part of the Volturi?_" He was as confused as I was

" Yes Edward, I have talk about it with my brothers and they both agreed. She is carrying my child, she had been in the guard before." Oh the times that I was in the guard, it was so long ago.

It was almost twenty years ago that I left, more then thirty since I had joined. It was hell the first few weeks, they trained me night and day to make sure that I was going to be a good member. They made sure that I was never going to betray them, ever. They let Jane use her power against me, then I could not take it anymore. I had already touched her, so I had her power locked on my belt like I had many of the other Volturi members. So I used it against her, I struck her with such force and with such a heavy way of it she fell to the floor. Aro was very impressed with this, he was thrilled that I could use anyones power and upgraded me from a regular guard member to his and Caius personal guard. It was a job that I did take very seriously. I would never let Aro out of my sight when I was on shift for him nor would I when I was on shift or Caius. When anyone would come into the castle for a meeting I would be right at their sides. Making sure that no one would harm them, that no one could harm them. I always used Renata's power when I was on shift. Renata and I would take turns, one day she would have Aro while I had Caius and then next day I would have Aro while she had Caius. It was a good little plan we had going. The years that I was in the Volturi were hard and I soon left. It was not that I did not like being in the Volturi, it was just that it was putting a strain in me and my true coven. Who had stayed in the castle with me the whole time.

"She can be trusted as a member of the full Volturi. She has been a personal guard for myself and Aro. She can be trusted and we are honored to have her as a member." Caius said, always knowing just what to say.

" I would be honored Caius." I said taken the phone away from Edward. " But really I don't need to take away two of your best guards from you." I was flattered really. " One would be enough, possibly Jane?"

" Fine Bella, you will have just Jane come out until the baby is born. Possibly longer, but I do believe that she would like to have Alec come out there with her. Family bonds and all that."

" If he wants to come along thats just fine, I just don't want to be taken them away for a long period of time and them not waking to be out here is all."

" Then they will both be out there, by this afternoon."

" Tell them to pack." He laughed at this.

" I will be seeing you soon then Bella."

" Bye Caius." I hung up the phone and looked over at Edward.

" Part of the guard huh?" He smiled at me. " Yes, and some members -"

" I know." He growled " Jane and Alec."

" You don't like them?"

" I have my issues is all."

The rest of the day I told him in details all about how I was in the guard, how much I hated it but also loved it because of how powerful it made me feel. Being a part of the Volturi is like being a part of the government. You can do anything you pleased and if it wasn't terrible you wouldn't get in trouble about it. It was something about having control that not a lot of other vampires have, being able to say ' Yeah I'm in the Volturi guard, so I wouldn't fuck around with me ' and people backing off and away from you. But when it started to really strain on me that they let me go. They thought about it, they didn't want me to go, but they didn't force me to stay either. How I did make friends with everyone in the guard sooner or later and how I did find a love and a little bit of a romance with Caius while all this was going on. It wasn't something that I could control, I mean maybe for a little I had a crush of Aro. But he is faithful to his wife, Caius isn't there was more there with Caius then there was with Aro. At the time I saw nothing wrong with being the second person in this relationship.

When I got a phone call from Victoria I knew what was up. Jane and Alec must have arrived into the town because all Victoria could do was spazz out over the fact that Alec was here and he had brought suit cases with him. I was on my way from the moment I got ff the phone with her, I was excited to see my best friend and for Edward to finally get to know the Volturi and see them the way that I do. Or at least I hope that's what's going to come out of all this. A friendship between my future husband and love of my life- Edward and my friends and now my personal guard – Jane and Alec. It was a long stretch I know, but it was worth a shot to try. . . right?

" BELLA BELLA BELLA!" Jane screamed when I entered my house, she came running at me. " Why didn't you tell us you were knocked up?!" If I were human, I would be brushing at this.

" I didn't want anyone knowing until I told Caius, get his option and what we should do. Ya know?"

" No." Alec and her said at the same time.

" True, forgot you guys haven't ever had kids." They laughed.

" Where's Vikki?" Alec said looking around.

" _Vikki_?" Edward said, how long had he been there? I completely forgot about him while I was running to see my friends.

" Victoria." I said.

" Oh." He said.

" Edward." Jane said and went over to him and shook his hand. Interesting thing for Jane to do. " I guess we'll be seeing much more of each other."

" I guess we will." Jane shot back to my side.

" Bella I almost forgot the best part of all this!" She was getting excited. " The Volturi has a gift for you!" She took something out from under the cloak of hers. Two boxed came out. What was she Marry Poppins or something? Where does she keep all this? She handed them to me

I sat on the floor, like a little kid at Christmas. I slowly unwrapped the first one out of it's box, I took the biggest first and unfolded it. It was a cloak, long and black. Just like the ones that the Volturi wore, but this one was brand new. Never had been worn before kind of thing. Then there was the other box, much smaller and much more unknowing to it you could say. It took more time to open because I didn't want to break anything inside of it, when I did open it I was shocked to see what it was. It was so beautiful. It was a necklace, with the Volturi crest on it. It was long and on a chain, almost like Roses but it was made out of pure gold. There were two rubies on the top and the bottom of the crest, I had seen this type of crest only once before. On one of the wifes the night before I left.

" It's beautiful." I gasped out.

" Would you like me to place it on you Bella?" Jane asked

" Yes, thank you Jane."

" Anytime, new master." We both laughed at this and I knelled down and let her place it around my neck.


	26. Godparents

Victoria's POV:

I didn't understand what was going on, why Alec or Jane were here. Why they had come all the way from Italy just to see me and Bella. It was like I had just seen them, Bella too, why did they show up? When they told me it was because they were sent here by their master I got worried. But I needed some fresh rain and time alone with James. I knew the place that we would go, the place that all the vampires went when they needed time alone. It wasn't some kind of big secret, it's just a place where all the vampires feel the most comfortable. To the woods for a little time to relax, and maybe a little more if James was there.

Something was going on with Bella, something that was really bad. If the Volturi was here to protect her, there was something up. I mean I know that the Volturi was out there to protect all vampire kind, but it's not like they send out someone each time some lone vampires needs help. They wouldn't even do that for vampires that have been in the Volturi before. It must have been something huge because they would never give two of their best guard members to her if it were something small. They wouldn't usually give any guard members to anyone who asked. Jane and Alec were some of the best, Jane had to power to hurt anyone with just her mind and Alec had the power to make your full body numb with his mind. Putting both powers together was a dangerous combination, and it was also good for Bella if she really need the protection. Good to know that Bella has friends in low. . . or really high places.

I wanted to go and see Alec, but I wanted to spend more time with James. I had just got back from seeing Alec, now I needed my James time. I hoped that Alec would get that, besides wasn't he kinda working? I mean if he was supposed to be protecting Bella, does that mean that he wont have time ever for me? I didn't know. James had been worried about what was going on with me and Bella since we left. I mean I spent all the nights we were in Volterra talking to James, what was he supposed to do in Forks alone? He was getting used to the Cullens, but it was still a little hard for him to just go over there and sit and talk with them. He had when we were gone a few times, but most of the time he was sitting at home alone just waiting for me to come home. He had really missed me.

We got into the woods and James swept me off my feet and inched his way to my lips. It was unexpected for James to do this, but I also loved it. His kiss gave me butterflies, the time that you get from driving a car over a speed bump a little too fast. It was amazing from the moment our lips met to the moment he placed me onto the ground. As he did so he placed himself on top of me, making me lay in the leaf covered ground.

" Victoria, how I have missed you." James smiled evilly down at me.

" I missed you too James." I sat up just a little to reach his lips with mine, I worked my way from his lips down to his neck. Slowly letting my teeth inch closer to his neck until they were touching, softly I bit into him. He loved it. " I'm sorry I was gone for so long." I moved his blond hair out of the way to make it so I could get a better grip on his lovely neck.

Something happened in James because soon enough my shirt had been ripped to shreds and thrown into the woods somewhere. He smiled at me, it was so silly how something as little as this he could get turned on by. It was so funny, but so impotent too. I knew the way to turn him on now, he was taken off his shirt when I stood up.

" What are you doing?" He growled.

" Gotta catch me." I ran for it.

Bella's POV:

It took forever for Victoria to come back. I knew that she was going to be awhile, but she had been over three hours out and about. I knew that she was out having _fun_ with James, but enough was enough. I thought that I was going to have a heart attack from thinking of all the different ways to tell her. My stomach was getting twisted into knots and felt like it was going to squeeze itself to death.

She finally came home by the time that all of us were in the living room, there had been nothing on TV but South Park. It was so sad the entertainment that I found in the show. The only other one out of them that really knew why I liked it was Alec. We would laugh at everything that they said and make fun of it. Edward said at one point that it was going to rot my brains and Jane agreed and the continued to say that my child would never watch this. She walked in to see Jane going at it with Edward, and little Jane winning the fight.

" What are you guys doing?" Victoria asked, with no shirt on and James pants ripped up.

" VIKKI!" Alec was at her side at once and hugging her.

" Hi Alec." She sighed.

" Toria." I said, here we go. " We need to talk."

" Okay." She took my hand and took me upstairs into the upper loft, the one place that was never used in the whole house.

" So whats up Bella? I've been worried sick about you for a long time now. You gonna tell me what's been on your mind now or what?" I sighed this was going to be hard to do.

" Yeah I am." I could hear all the people downstairs shuffling to hear what was going on. I knew that at the bottom of the stairs were my guards, then Edward and James. " It's been hard for me to tell other people. But your my sister, I know that I can tell you anything and you'll understand and try to help me out. I will always tell you everything, it just depends on when I do. Now I need to tell you the most important thing in my life and I need you to not flip out okay?" She gave me a sympathy smile.

" I promise Bells." She was so sure about it, so truthful.

" Okay good." I sighed again. " So here we go. You know when we were in the Volturi castle not the last time we went but the time before that. A couple months ago?" She nodded. " Well as everyone knew I had sex with Caius. But I just found out that. . ." Another deep breath. " I'm having his child Toria. It's something to do with when you get to very powerful vampires together their supported to mate and be together for awhile. I do have a powerful power and he's high up in power in a different way." I got it out there. " But I'm not going to be with him, I have Edward." Victoria was in shock.

" So. . . this is what you've been hiding from me?" She asked

" Uh huh."

" Wow. Do you know what your having?"

" Nope." I wish I did.

" Do you have names picked out?"

" Yep!" I got excited to this. " Delilah Esme Cullen Volturi if it's a girl."

" Beautiful. Esme will love to hear about that I'm sure." She gave me a beautiful smile.

" And if I'm having a boy then his name will be Antonio Aro Cullen Volturi. Caius picked out the boys name and I got to pick the girls."

" It's beautiful."

" Victoria, I wanted to ask you something." She looked up. " Were going to be having two sets of godparents for this child. One is the Volturi because they will never hurt it but the other I want to be you and James." She was in shock

I really did want Victoria and James in the child life forever as she had been in mine. Victoria was like a sister to me, she would be like a aunt to the child too. If anything was to ever happen to me I would want her to take care of the child. I don't want it to be growing up in the world of the Volturi, theres too much drama and violence there. Although our coven isn't a great place to be, it would be better then being in the Volturi all the child's life. Besides here there would be better because they have the Cullens here too. There would be so many people looking out for it if it ever needed it forever.

" Are you sure about this Bells?"

" Yes Toria. I really am." She shrieked like a little girl.

" YES YES YES!" She picked me up in a hug and spun me around. She was so thrilled.


	27. The End

Bella's POV:

Only about a week went by before I flew Caius into town to find out the sex of our baby. It was going to be just me, him, Edward and my new guards in the room when Carisle told me the sex of the baby. I was nervous but excited to find out the baby, I mean I wanted to get the room done before the baby came, I mean there was so much to do! I had to get ready for the wedding- which was going to be happening about two weeks after the baby was born, I had to set up the babies room, _and _I had to make sure I didn't stress myself out and make sure I had enough relaxing time also!

I was nervous mostly though, I didn't know how Edward and Caius were going to get along in the same room. Really when we were finding out the sex of Caius and my baby when I'm getting married to Edward! Were they going to act like gentlemen and get along with each other like I hoped, or were they going to try to kill each other? I hoped that I wasn't going to have to step in on them, I just wanted to get through this and not have either one of them killed. Please god, can _that_ just happen? I doubted all of it, but it was still worth a shot to ask right?

His flight got in and Alec went to pick him up at the air port, while Jane, Edward and I went straight to the hospital to make sure that we got there on time. Jane made sure that I was wearing my cloak all the time now, it was something that I was supposed to do. She knew that I didn't like wearing it and most of the time I would take it off once we left the house, but today it was sunny out and I even made Edward wear one so that he would not sparkle in the light either. I was nervous and I knew that Edward could tell because he wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulder and smiled lightly. He gave me the smile that made my heart stop at times, the one that could make any girl screech like they had just seen their favorite actor or singer. His little crooked smile, the one that I loved to see so much and could make me feel like nothing was ever going to happen to me.

" Bella, I promise, everything is going to be fine." He whispered into my ear.

" I hope so Edward." I mumbled as he kissed my cheek, he was here for me. Through all the terrible things that I've put him through he was still here for me.

We got into the hospital and there was no one there. The only people that were in there were the workers and one woman, she looked like she was about six to seven months along. I felt like she was a single mother, although I don't know why. She was upset, anyone could see that. I used Edward power as my own to see inside her head. I wanted to know so badly what was making her so sad, I didn't know why. I just felt like I should know what was wrong, so maybe I could help her out a little. Maybe I could make things better for her, though I doubted that I could. Her mind was confusing if you didn't get in at the right time of her little flash back story.

_How could this happen, I mean I was in college one day and I had sex with this really hot guy_. Oh this is going to be good. _Then a week later I find out that I'm three months pregnant? No, before that hot guy, I hadn't had sex with anyone in over a year! I was too busy with other things really to have a relationship. I know the guy didn't wear a condom, but I was on birth control. It was supposed to work, guess those things don't work as they should. The guy was beautiful, I mean he was hot. He was freezing cold though, not like the kind from being outside for too long either. The type where he should have been dead because he was that cold. But who am I to kid, I knew he was going to be gone in the morning. There was no doubt in the world about that, but I didn't get his name, his number anything. How could I be this far along? None of this makes since to me. . ._

There was something up about this girl, I mean she was describing a vampire so perfectly. It was very odd, something I thought would never happen. She was fully a human, who had sex with a vampire and now she was having a baby too! What was there something in the blood we've all been drinking that's making this happen? We need to go after different humans or something because this is becoming ridicules! I needed to know more about this girl, I mean I looked like I was about at the same timespan as she was, maybe I could get something out of her.

" Hi." I said sitting down next to her, she looked up. She was so pail, she looked like she was going to faint at any moment and she was so thin also. It looked like all life had been drained out of her.

" Hello." She sighed out

" I'm Bella." I smiled lightly.

" I'm Tallie."

" That's a beautiful name." I was trying to get somewhere with her. " Do you know what your having yet?" She looked down at herself and remember why she was here.

" No. . . not yet." She looked back down at what she could see of her shoes.

" Me either, that's why I'm here." I said. " Are you here alone? Or are you waiting for your baby daddy to show up too?"

" Well. . ." She looked up at me. " I could be waiting awhile if I said I was. Kind of a one night stand thing." She said.

" Same here, but I knew the guy." I said. " It wasn't something I live up to very much. I mean I was with someone else at the time and we were- and are still going to get married. But this child wasn't something that I was expecting really."

" Me either, looks like were in this one together." We both laughed.

" Listen, I don't really know you well. But after both of our appointments do you wanna go out?" She looked up at me.

" No, sorry. I mean I would love to, but I have classes after this." She smiled lightly, trying to make sure that I knew she was honest.

" Oh it's alright." I said.

" Bella Swan?" A nurse called as Jane, Edward and I all stood up.

" That's me." I said to the girl. I looked around and found a piece of paper and wrote down my number. " If you ever wanna talk." I handed it to her.

Caius came within a matter of seconds before we started without him. I was shocked that he made it at all, but still was happy he did none the less. I wanted our child to have both of it's parents there when we found out it's sex no matter what. I wanted it to be happy, no matter what.

" Sorry it took so long." Caius said, he was dressed still on his cloak. He sat next to me, he seemed happy almost.

" It's fine." I said. Alec and Jane were very quite. Carisle walked into the little room, thank god he made everything done with.

" Okay then, lets see what you two are having." He smiled, I loved him. I took up my shirt and let him put the glee on me.

We searched for a baby for a short amount of time, but with so many people in the room it seemed like forever. We were all watching the little screen that was looking at the inside of my stomach, all looking and wanting to know so badly on what I was having for a child. Edward on one of my side, Caius and Carisle on the other and Jane and Alec were standing at the door like body guards. Then there it was on the screen, there was the baby. It was beautiful and growing so fast, it was so amazing.

" Well. . . It looks like you having a girl Bella." I smiled happily.

" Girl. . ." Caius said.

" Yes. Would you like pictures?" _Pictures_?

" Yeah, I would love one. You want one to bring back to Aro and Marcus, Caius?" I smiled and he nodded.

" Okay, then two copies. Wait wait, one for Toria too!" I smiled.

" I want one!" Jane said

" I'll take on too." Edward said and I was shocked about this.

" _Really_?" I asked

" Yes." He smiled

" Well Athenodora will be very happy to hear that were having a girl. She is decorating the babies- "

" Delilah's." I cut him off, he glared at me for a second the smiled.

" Delilah's rooms and will be happy to know that she can decorate in a girl way rather then in a boy way." He said.

" I'm glad to hear that she will be happy about this. So will Esme and Alice and Toria so that they can start on Delilah's room here." We both smiled, a girl.

It was odd seeing myself pregnant, but I wanted to keep this child full term. For as long as I could I wanted to keep her inside me to make sure that she would be fully healthy but the time that she was born. I was going to give her anything she wanted in this world and I was going to make sure she had the happiest life that could be known. Anything she wanted- anything I would give it to her. She was going to be a vampire, there was no doubt about that. But I was going to give her the most human life she could. Edward had even moved into the house with Jane, Alec, James, Toria and myself. It was going to be a good life for this kid.

She would be going to see Caius every summer, and for some of their holidays also she would be going over there. She would be having Alec as her personal guard, and I would be having Jane as mine. We were both going to be in the full Volturi but we were going to be Cullens also. I was going to make sure that when she was born that we were going to be full out vegetarians, that we were going to drink nothing but animal blood. Which started with changing James and Victoria into vegetarians also, which they didn't like, but they also knew would be best for the baby. So when they came back from their honeymoon it was final. They started to change into vegetarians as I was, it wasn't easy though. For the three of us it was hell, it was terrible to be around humans when you couldn't kill them. There were only two people that were taken it harder then we were though- Jane and Alec. They were becoming vegetarians also because their master, me, was becoming one also.

There was one phone call that I was expecting though, the call from Tallie. It was a dark night outside, I mean it was about midnight and I was relaxing in bed with Edward. It had been thundering out all night and it was a good night. But when the phone rang I got really confused.

" Hello?" I asked and heard a scream. " Hello?!" I said again.

" Bella. . . you may not remember me . . ."

" Tallie?" I asked.

" Yes, Umm. I don't know who else to call I need help now!" She screamed.

" I'm going to send my sister to get you and bring you to the doctors okay??" I was worried about her

" Okay send her to 98 Ferrle Drive." She let out before groaning again. " And hurry!"

" Okay okay!" I hung up and screamed for Victoria who came running fast.

" What?" She ran into the room.

" Go to 98 Ferrle Drive and bring Jane with you." She ran out of the room.

I didn't know what was going on, Edward was there though to comfort me. I was worried about Tallie, I mean I didn't know the girl at all. But I wanted her to be safe, I wanted her to be alright. There had been something about her that I knew was going to be important in the future. But when Victoria came back I knew something was up. She was looking down at the ground, she seemed to be upset and I knew that it had been the worst news ever.

" Bells, she didn't make it." She looked at the ground. " This child. . . it came out of her stomach. It was the weirdest thing that I have ever seen." She sighed

" Well where the baby now?" I asked worried about that. . .

" With Jane. I don't know what we should do about it."

" It?" I asked.

" A boy." She sighed.

" Oh. Well we should figure out what to do in the morning." I sighed and then heard a baby cry. I shook up and figured out that there was a baby in the house.

Day went past and none of us knew what to do about the baby boy. I knew that Victoria was getting really attached to him, she really wanted to keep him. I knew that she had always wanted a kid and when this happened, I knew she felt like this was her chance to have a kid! She had always wanted one, so heres her chance to have a kid. Best thing about it was the fact that we could feed him blood too! Victoria was in love with this baby, she never left him alone for a minute. She treated him like he was her baby, she never wanted to let him go. I knew she wasn't going ti give him away to anyone. She wasn't going to let it happen ever! She even gave him a name, thats when I knew that she was going to want to keep him. She had named him Ryan James.

Ryan was one of the cutest little things that I have ever seen. He had brown hair that was perfectly straight. Victoria was letting him keep it down to his shoulders, that was as far as she could let him keep it till he had a choice in it. He was so cute cause it curled out lightly at the ends to make it look perfect around his oval little face. He had these blue eyes that you could just see into their soul about, you could just fall in love with this kid, and thats why Victoria had done also. We had no idea who his father was, but we didn't plan to go looking for him either. Ryan was growing up before our eyes, I mean within a month of him being alive he looked like he was about two years old! He was growing up so fast that I didn't know how long it would be before he was fully grown up.

Ryan even got his own room, an all boys room. It was all blues everywhere, light blues for the walls but dark blue on the ceiling, with the night time sky in it also. There were boy toys all around the room and a crib that was blue. The changing table was just a regular wood, but Alice wanted to change it when she had enough time to. I didn't know what Toria was going to do if Ryan's father ever did find out about him and wanted to keep him. I hoped that he would respect that Toria's pretty much adopted him as her own and get over it. But if he didn't then we would have a real problem. Toria would kill to keep that child with her, and James would help out also. I would too come to think about it, she was so happy about having him around.

Before I could really get into talking to her about the whole thing about keeping the baby, I went into labor with my child. It was some of the worst pains that I've been through ever since the whole change, I wanted to just end everything right then and there. It felt like a knife being jabbed into my stomach. Carisle had to go into an emergency C-Section, when news got out to Caius he was running over the ocean and within minutes of him hearing he was in the hospital room with me. No one knew about his leaving, so when they found out he was gone they sent the whole guard out to find him, they came to me first to make sure I was okay. Once they found him they all stayed to see the baby, even Aro came in to see her. He wanted to be there for the birth of our child, but he was off my only a few minutes. Edward was the first one to be there though, when he heard that I was going into labor he was right there. He was the first one to see the beautiful baby girl.  
Delilah Esme was born in the middle of December on a cold winter night. It was even snowing when she was born, it was a good time. It was the perfect time also to have a baby. She was born at midnight exactly on December 15th. She had beautiful brown eyes- the eyes that I had when I was human, they were so innocent, and blond hair. She had the hair of Caius, but it was more blond then it was white. She had the palest skin that I had ever seen before, it went perfectly with everything else about her. She was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen before. I fell in love with her from the second I saw her beautiful little face and I know that I am saying beautiful a lot, but thats the fact that she is. I never wanted to let her go, I never wanted to have anyone else hold her, I wanted to protect her and love her for the rest of time. I was never going to let anyone else get near her that I thought would hurt her. Never would I let her get hurt in any way, I would never let her get into the wrong things. I was going to make sure that she was happy. She had all ten toes and all ten fingers and she had two eyes. Her hair was so blond that you could barley see it though.

Delilah soon came home to start her life with me and Edward. I found out that while I had been in the hospital that Esme had finished up the babies room for me. It was beautiful, with purple and pink everywhere. The purple was the walls and the pink was the furnishings. There were toys all around and the crib was there and the changing table. Esme had cared so much about the baby. She was so nice for doing with for me.

A month went by before I married Edward. It was a January day and everything was perfect, it was an outdoor wedding because the only people that were there were vampires, every vampire that I have ever met was there! I mean even Laurent showed up for this wedding, the Volturi was there. I mean even the wives showed up for the occasion. Jake and the wolfs showed for a little too. I wanted to show Jake Delilah but she was off with Caius and Athenodora so I didn't want to disturb them. I would have so many other times to show Jake the baby, who was growing up like Ryan was. She was looking to be like she was almost one and a half.

This life was turning out just the way that I wanted it to be. I wanted to have a kid and I wanted a husband. Now I just hoped that I can give Delilah the life that she deserves also. I would give her the life she deserves, I would try with all my might ti give her the life she needs.

The End

Look for the follow- up story about Delilahs life in the future!


End file.
